FUEGO & HIELO
by impassegirl89
Summary: Ella:una famosa caza vampiros que busca vengarse.él:un vampiro creado solo para matar caza vampiros y futuros caza vampiros. ¿que ocurrira cuando su furuto se unan en una batalla?¿y si en medio de todo aparece una antigua leyenda que hará que todo cambie
1. Chapter 1

**esta historia está escrita con los personajes de Meyer pero solo lso nombres pues yo les he cambiado los bandos, las eprsonalidad y todo lo demás.**

**está contada bajo el punto de vista de Bella Swan quitando algunos trozos en los que hablará algún otro personaje pero avisaré cuando eso.**

**espero que os guste.**

**si os gusta preferiblemente agradeería que me dejasesi reviews para saber que debería seguir**

**gracias**

**Impass***

* * *

**P.O.V. Bella**

_-¿Por qué yo?-_estaba furiosa

-_porque eres la mejor…-_dijo Bastian-consuélate con que yo iré contigo.

Bastian era mi mejor amigo y mi compañero de trabajo. Somos caza vampiros. ¡Si! Como la famosa Buffy de la serie solo que en la vida real era bastante distinto. Los vampiros en realidad no cambian la cara y se convierten en un mounstro horrible cuando deciden comportarse como tales; en realidad son siempre bellos, los seres más impresionantes que podrías imaginarte. Tienen la piel muy blanca, casi traslúcida. Cuando les da el sol no mueren, ni se derriten ni nada por el estilo, eso solo son invenciones de Hollywood, solo brillan. Brillan como si tuviesen miles de diamantes incrustados en la piel. Por esa razón suelen vivir en sitios donde la luz del sol no les da, sitios nublados. Deben ocultarlo porque es una de sus reglas sagradas. Lo único que el cine ha acertado es que son inmortales y que se alimentan de sangre. La mayoría de sangre humana por desgracia mientras que unos pocos, los llamados "vegetarianos" se alimentan de animales. Eran a estos primeros a los que mi compañero, yo y por supuesto nuestra organización mataba. Y esta vez nos había encomendado una misión que no tenía nada de ganas de hacer…más que nada por el sitio en el que era…Forks…mi cuidad natal.

Igual debería explicar todo desde el principio para que me entendáis. Bueno yo nací en Forks y crecí con mi madre Reneé y mi padre Charlie. Eran geniales pero cuando tenía 13 años murieron en un accidente de coche y me quedé sola. No me llevaron a ningún orfanato; no había ninguno por ahí y no se me conocía familia viva así que me dejaron quedarme en mi casa. Era una chica muy madura para mi edad por lo que me supe arreglar yo sola. Seguí yendo al colegio y fue allí, cuando tenía 15 años, donde conocí al que sería el primer y (según yo pensaba) el último amor de mi vida. Edmon era un chico un año mayor que yo, cariñoso, amable y que me enamoró al poco de conocerle. Por suerte el sentimiento era mutuo. Al de medio año descubrí su secreto; se iba muy a menudo del colegio sin previo aviso y me empecé a mosquear por lo que investigué y descubrí lo que era: un cazador de vampiros. Al principio me asusté pero luego más que miedo creció en mí la curiosidad. Conocí a Bastian porque mi novio me lo presentó. Era un chico de pelo color arenoso y ojos muy azules; era un encanto el chaval. Él fue el que me comunicó la verdadera causa de la muerte de mi novio; un vampiro lo mató. Desde entonces soy caza vampiros. Me fui de mi casa con intención de no volver. Me he hecho de hielo y no tengo sentimientos. Mato a todos los vampiros problemáticos. Aunque las reglas son claras; tienes que tener pruebas de que ha hecho algo antes de matarlo. Claro está que yo las conseguía. Me había convertido en la mejor caza vampiros del país y fuera también era conocida. Todos sabían el porque de mi interés en acabar con ellos. Nunca volví a Forks, era como un sitio prohibido y Bastian lo sabía. Y ahora tenía que ir a controlar a una maldita sanguijuela que por lo visto se dedicaba a matar a caza vampiros y futuros caza vampiros. El chupasangre debía tener algún poder especial para descubrir a los futuros. Dios, esperaba acabar rápido todo eso.

_-no tienes otra opción Bella.-_en realidad sabía que tenía razón; era una orden directa de los jefes y no podía desobedecerla-_partiremos mañana_

Preparé mis cosas y me tumbé en la cama aún a sabiendas de que no conseguiría conciliar el sueño. El despertador sonó antes de lo previsto. Me levanté y me puse unos shorts vaqueros negros y una camiseta sencilla junto con unas converse altas; el estar cómoda facilitaría mi trabajo y así me gustaba ir. Para cuando salí Bastian me estaba esperando fuera.

_-¿preparada?-_me tendió la mano para entrar al taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto

_-nunca estaré del todo preparada para afrontar mi pasado._


	2. Chapter 2

**_bueno primero decir que solo seguiré la historia si tengo reviews. no es por placer, simplemente creo que si nadie firma significa que no gusta pro lo que no merec la pena seguir escribiendo y menos si nadie lo lee._**

**_segundo, gracias a los que em habeis firmado y a los que me habeis dado consejos. no soy muy buena escribiendo así que aún siguiendo los consejos se que no saldrá una obra maestra ni por asomo ni de lejos. aún así gracias_**

**_y nada másespero para saber si sigo o no pero por si no han descibierto aún mi fic pues pongo el segundo capi._**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**Capitulo 2**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Aterrizamos a eso de las 6 de la tarde por lo que deduje que ese día no haríamos nada. Cogimos un taxi.

_-Bastian… ¿podríamos ir…primero…a mi antigua casa?-_sabía que era muy masoca de mi parte pero quería verla.

_-¿esta segura Bella?-_ me cogió de la mano

_-si_

El taxi nos dejó en la puerta y vi mi casa. Seguía igual a excepción de que el color blanco de la fachada era ahora grisáceo y que las enredaderas habían crecido alrededor de la casa por no tener quien las cuidara. Exhalé el aire, respirando el aroma de mi antigua yo. Bastian se puso a mi lado sin decir ni una palabra y el taxi se fue. No sabía si habíamos estado segundos, minutos y horas porque perdí la noción del tiempo. De repente me encontré con que era de noche.

_-vamos_-le dije a Bastian, sabía que si se lo pedía podríamos estar allí días y no se quejaría.

Pedimos otro taxi que nos llevó hasta la casa que ocuparíamos. Nada más entrar en el jardín noté otras presencias.

_-¿quien está ahí dentro?-_el amor por Edmon me había dado tantas ganas de aniquilar vampiros que a su vez me había otorgado poderes, algo muy extraño en humanos. Uno de esos poderes era que podía sentir presencias si no estaban muy lejos y saber de que se trataba, más o menos como los vampiros y licántropos cuando olía y saber en que lugar exacto se encontraban.- ¡_vampiros!_

_-tranquilízate Bella_-Bastian me puso la mano en el hombro.

_-¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice!-_estaba exaltada y si no fuese porque Bastian me agarraba habría salido de ahí, no estaba muy segura de si huyendo o adentrándome dentro para matar a los vampiros_-¡a mi novio lo mató un vampiro y ahora pretendes que trabaje con ellos! ¡Acepté unirme a vosotros con la condición de que nada de vampiros por muy vegetarianos y amigos que fuesen!_

_-lo siento Bella de veras que intenté hablar con ellos pero insistieron…querían corroborar que podrías con todo…_

_-¡pero no puedo! Cuando los vea… ¡querré matarlos!_

_-no…lo vas a hacer bien_-recordé que Bastian también tenía un extraño poder; bueno no era poder solo que siempre tenía ciertas corazonadas y tenía que admitir que nunca había fallado.

Suspiré. Cogí las maletas y seguí a mi amigo. Antes de llegar la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una silueta pequeña. Al acercarnos más pudimos apreciar que era una pequeña vampiro con pinta de duende; tenía el pelo negro con las puntas hacia distintos lados y ojos dorados. Esos ojos declaraban que era vegetariana. La chica sonrió al vernos y vino corriendo hasta mí. Cuando me alcanzó me abrazó. Me tensé en ese mismo instante.

_-aléjate de mí_-mi voz era fría pero se lo merecía.

Ella me soltó de inmediato aunque siguió mirándome.

_-sabía que iba a pasar esto…pero también se que seremos grandes amigas_

La miré con asco. ¿Acaso no sabía de mi odio a los vampiros? Detrás de ella apreció otro vampiro; tenía pinta de modelo, era alto, rubio y ojos también dorados. Era muy apuesto. Se acercó a la chica y la agarró por la cintura.

_-soy Alice Marne y él es mi marido Jasper Hale.-_les miré con odio, no solo eran lo que más odiaba sino que encima formaban algo que yo ya no podría

_-yo soy Bastian Cornee y ella Isabella Swan_-mi amigo habló viendo que yo solo miraba

_-prefieres Bella, ¿verdad?-_miré entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza a Alice-_entrad dentro. Os presentaremos a nuestros compañeros y explicaremos todo._

Dentro nos esperaba una pareja sentada enfrente de una mesa donde había miles de manjares que seguro que estaban deliciosos.

_-os hemos preparado la cena_-Alice ya se encontraba a mi par-pensamos que tendríais hambre.

Para mi mala suerte el estomago me rugió en ese preciso instante.

_-os lo agradecemos_-Bastian seguía siendo amable

Nos sentamos y nos dispusimos a comer. Yo los vigilaba bien mientras Alice hablaba. Primero nos presentó a la pareja de la mesa:

_-ella es Rosalie Hale, la "hermana" de Jasper y él es mi hermano Emmet. Somos vampiros vegetarianos como ya sabéis. Trabajamos para la misma compañía que vosotros para exterminar a vampiros asesinos. Tendréis que conocer primero nuestros poderes para poder confiar en nosotros supongo._

_-nunca confiaré en vosotros_-dije claramente

_-eso no es verdad_-sonrió Alice-_veras cuando te dije que seríamos grandes amigas no era solo un presentimiento; ese es mi poder, tengo al habilidad de leer el futuro. No es completamente cierto pues depende de las decisiones que tome una persona pero creo que la decisión que tomaste al quedarte aquí y realizar el trabajo hace que en el futuro seamos buenas amigas._

Fruncí el ceño; no entendía como podría llegar a ser amiga de una asquerosa chupasangres.

_-Jasper también tiene poderes. Consiste en sentir lo que los demás sienten y poder controlar razonadamente las de los demás._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de razonadamente?-_la tal Rosalie me miró con furia; creo que le caía tan mal como ella a mí. Pero Alice continuó como si nada.

_-eso significa que puede expandir una ola de tranquilidad por ejemplo como está haciendo ahora_-me di cuenta de ello pues mis músculos se relajaban al igual que las fracciones de Rosalie-_pero no puede aguantar los sentimientos al 100._

No estaba segura de haber entendido realmente todo lo que me explicaba pero decidí dejarla proseguir con sus explicaciones y escuchar.

_-Rosalie y Emmet no tienen habilidades especiales. Tu amigo nos ha explicado tus poderes._

_-¿Qué?-_miré a Bastian_-¿les has dicho lo que puedo hacer?_

_-era necesario Bella. Necesitaban saber de tus habilidades para planear el plan contra el enemigo._

Estaba furiosa. Bastian me había traicionado.

_-se te pasará…_

_-¡deja de leer mi futuro estúpida sanguijuela!-_Alice me miró pero sin pizca de miedo. Una ola de paz hizo que me sentará otra vez y me tranquilizase. Miré al vampiro rubio con furia.-_vale…me tranquilizo pero deja de utilizar mis poderes conmigo si no quieres que yo haga lo mismo._

Jasper tembló. Imagino que le habrían contado de mis poderes y no eran del todo agradables de padecer. Aparte de mi habilidad para sentir y ubicar seres no muy lejos de mí también tenía otros poderes. Tenía algo parecido a la telequinesia; podía controlar objetos a distancia con la mente con un solo movimiento de mano y también a personas. Para mi desgracia creo que no era con todos pues había tenido un percance con el vampiro que mató a mi novio. A él no le afectaba la telequinesia y me di cuenta tarde haciendo que en mi espalda tuviese una cicatriz que me recordaría toda mi vida que debía matarlo. Aún no había vuelto a encontrármelo por más que lo busqué. Con ese poder podía hacer que doliese tanto algo como si la misma Jane de los Vulturis estaría enfrente de ti. Ese poder era el que debía de haber atemorizado a Jaspe aunque el hecho de que pudiese controlar los 4 elementos del universo también le debía parecer aterrador…

_-deja de amenazar a mi marido_-defendió Alice-_Bastian nos contó tus poderes para poder saber a que nos enfrentábamos._

_-se supone que yo no soy vuestra enemiga…_

_-para saber como podías ayudarnos.-_se corrigió Alice-_pero e de admitir que no sabemos quien es el infiltrado. Sabemos que trabajan para un mismo vampiro jefe. Él los creo y también coge a los que tienen poderes anormales para su grupo. Son como los vulturis pero en malos. Todos los de su equipo tienen poderes especiales y se dedican a matar a caza vampiros. Llevan décadas haciendo eso. Sabemos que han mandado a uno de los suyos al instituto de Forks por lo que iremos infiltrados haciéndonos pasar por alumnos. Pedimos colaboración de alguien joven y poderoso y nos mandaron a vosotros._

Yo me mantenía callada asimilando toda la información. Vampiros con poderes, asesinos de caza vampiros, infiltrados en el instituto, décadas haciendo eso…no podía ser…

_-¿sabéis quien es el jefe?-_todos me miraron con sorpresa

_-es un vampiro con poder para controlar los poderes de los demás; su nombre es Carlisle._

Abrí los ojos y todos me seguían mirando. No podía moverme. Él, el asesino de mi amor era el que controlaba todo lo que yo tenía misión de acabar. Apreté los puños con ira. Iba a destruirlo…aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Bastian se acercó más a mí y me pasó el brazo por los hombros pero lo rechacé levantándome.

_-¿es él el infiltrado?-_si lo era me daría igual descubrir ante todo el instituto su identidad ni que luego los vulturis me matasen porque iba a matarlo nada más reconocerlo.

_-no, él nunca aparece a no ser que la cosa se ponga muy difícil._

_-¡mierda!-_estaba muy enfadada…quería empezar esa misión cuanto antes y si para acabar con él tenía que simpatizar con esos vampiros…lo haría

_-Bella…-_Bastian estaba a mi lado.-_será mejor que descanses… ¿Dónde está su habitación?_

_-yo la llevaré_-se ofreció el grande, Emmet

Asentí. Y lo seguí. Me llevó a una habitación bastante grande pero tenía de todo; una cama, una mesilla, una mesa grande y una mini cadena donde escuchar música.

-_espero que tengas lo necesario_-no se porque pero ese vampiro me recordaba al hermano mayor que siempre quise tener y no podía odiarlo-_la preparé yo…puse lo de la música porque por lo menos a mi me relaja y pensé que te vendría bien._

Ese gigantesco vampiro se preocupaba por mi sin tan siquiera conocerme…y yo lo estaba apartando de mi como a todos los de abajo solo por lo que eran cuando ellos intentaban acercarse a mí incluso sabiendo que mataba a los de su especie. El dolor que estaba embargando poco a poco mi corazón mezclando con la ira desde que escuché el nombre del vampiro que asesinó a mi amor hizo en ese momento estallar mis ojos en lágrimas retenidas desde hacia mucho tiempo. Mis piernas se volvieron de mantequilla y sentí como caía al suelo. Esperé que mi cuerpo chocara contra la dura madera pero esa sensación nunca llegó. En lugar de eso sentí como unos grandes brazos me cogían y abrí los ojos para encontrarme los de un Emmet preocupado. Lo abracé. Lo abracé como hacia mucho no abrazaba a nadie por mi dura fachada. Emmet se puso en la cama y me acunó mientras mis lágrimas se secaban. Me tranquilicé y casi dormí cuando noté que Emmet me dejaba en la cama.

_-no te vayas_-supliqué con un susurro

_-¿quieres que me quede?-_parecía algo asombrado pero asentí-_esta bien…_

Se sentó a mi lado y le cogí la mano.

_-lo siento…-_me iba a hablar pero le interrumpí-_siento que me hayas tenido que ver así, siento como os he tratado pero…_

Vio que dudaba en continuar por lo que habló él.

_-tranquila no hace falta que des explicaciones…_

_-no…si quiero…no se si será lo mejor pero me das confianza…te veo como al hermano mayor que nunca tuve_

Sonrió.

_-espero que puedas ser como mi hermanita pequeña_-me revolvió el pelo

_-¡e! ¡Mi pelo!_

_-lo siento hermanita…pero es mi deber…_

Le conté toda mi historia con Carlisle y Edmon. Me escuchó y se quedó conmigo hasta que bien entrada la noche me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_gracias a los post y bueno como ando sin tiempo apenas pongo el 3 capi y ya está._**

**_espero tener más reviwes esta vez_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**Capítulo 3**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Al día siguiente desperté sin saber muy bien si estaba descansada o no. Me picaban los ojos y me dolía la cabeza. Intenté enfocar la vista pero solo conseguí ver a una figura borrosa cerca de mí.

_-¿te encuentras mejor?-_no era Emmet, ni siquiera Bastian. Me sonaba su voz pero no caía. Me levanté y me froté los ojos para ver por fin a la persona que me había hablado; Alice-_espero que tengas hambre_

Me señaló una bandeja que me había traído y me dijo que comiese.

_-Alice…_

_-tranquila Bella no hace falta que te disculpes_-¿Cómo había sabido…?"Claro…lee el futuro…"-_Emmet nos contó todo ayer. Espero que no te moleste…_

_-no…os merecíais una explicación por mi comportamiento… ¿Dónde está apropósito?_

_-¿Emmet?-_asentí y se rió-_está con Rosalie. Por lo visto ella no se tomó muy bien que te abrazaras a él y todo eso ayer por la noche…cree que te gusta y vas a intentar quitárselo…_

_-¡o Dios! Espero no haberle causado problemas-_Alice hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia-_no me gusta Emmet ya le dije ayer que le veía como a un hermano mayor…_

_-lo se Bella tranquila se le pasará_

_-de todos modos…-_recordé a Rosalie_-¿Cómo puede pensar que una chica como yo podría quitarle a ella a un chico? ¿Es que acaso no se ha visto en un espejo? ¡Es preciosa!_

_-gracias por el cumplido-_di un respingo y miré hacia la puerta por donde aparecía Rosalie en ese momento"debí de haberla sentido…imagino que estoy demasiado cansada…"

_-Rosalie…yo…Emmet…_

_-tranquila todo ha quedado arreglado_.-estaba seria y algo me dijo que me costaría más ser su amiga que al de Alice-_Emmet me ha explicado todo_

_-enserio no me interesa Emmet para nada…ningún chico en realidad…_

_-nunca digas nunca amiga-_Alice me empujó el plato para que comiese pues había dejado d hacerlo.

-_acaba de desayunar y baja_-ordenó Rosalie seria-_todavía tenemos que preparar todo el papeleo de el instituto. Necesitamos tu firma._

Salió elegantemente de la habitación. Alice se quedó mientras acababa de desayunar y me eligió la ropa mientras me duchaba; era una adicta a las compras y me había comprado un conjunto que según ella me iba a quedar genial. Después de lo mal que la había tratado el día anterior no quise contradecirla. Al salir del baño me encontré con unos pantalones negros que eran bastante cómodos y una camiseta rojo sangre.

-_me encanta…son mis colores preferidos…_

_-¡sabía que te iba a gustar!-_dio pequeños saltitos sonriendo y yo también la sonreí.

Bajamos al salón donde todos nos esperaban sentados charlando. Llegué y me aclaré la voz para que me hicieran algo de caso.

_-buenos días. No se como empezar…bueno primero quería pediros perdón por mi comportamiento de ayer…se que mi historia no es excusa para portarme como lo hice pero me dolió mucho y por eso no confió. Pero al ver que vosotros me tratabais tan bien…incluso sabiendo que mato a gente de vuestra especie… me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no todos los vampiros debéis ser tan malos, ¿no? Por lo menos vosotros no matáis gente…_

_-tranquila Bella…Emmet nos contó todo ayer_-me chocó ver a Jasper hablar-_todos los entendemos enserio_

-_gracias a todos enserio_-les sonreí como muestra de mi agradecimiento-_creo que lo mejor será que alguien ayude a Bastian a preparar los papeles del instituto. Yo de mientras hablaré con los demás sobre el plan y…si queréis…me enseñáis vuestros poderes bien y yo los míos…si queréis…_

No sabía porque pero en esta misión quería que todo el mundo opinase. En las anteriores me había limitado a mandar y ser obedecida.

_-yo ayudaré a Bastian_-Rosalie se levantó e indicó a Bastian por donde ir al despacho_-¿Emmet, Tú te quedas?_

_-si no te importa mi amor…quiero ver como funcionan los poderes de Bella…_

_-claro da igual_

Cerraron la puerta y los que se quedaron me miraron.

_-¿podrías explicarme en que consiste tu poder, Jasper?-_me dirigí al rubio modelo-no me quedó bien claro

_-puedo sentir lo que sentís. Por ejemplo si tú en este momento tienes miedo yo tendré miedo. Y también puedo hacer que sintáis lo que yo quiera sea miedo, alegría, hasta pasión o lujuria._

_-¿y que significaba eso de que puedes controlarlos razonadamente?-_estaba curiosa desde que me dijo eso el día anterior

_-bueno veras_-empezó Jasper-_controlar los sentimientos es bueno a veces porque sacas provecho de ello y tengo bastante práctica. Pero si el sentimiento es muy fuerte o de muchas personas por igual puede que me descontrole. Creo que mejor te explico con un ejemplo…imagínate que una persona esta tan triste que querría morir…eso es tristeza límite se podría decir y yo no puedo aguantar los sentimientos al límite por lo que no podría tranquilizar a esa persona y su sentimiento ganaría al mío dejándome a mi muy triste. ¿Has entendido?_

_-si…y entonces… ¿tú transmitirías toda esa tristeza a la gente de alrededor?_

_-exactamente-_aplaudió Alice-_eres muy inteligente Bella…a la gente suele costarle pillarlo_

Miró a Emmet quien frunció el ceño.

_-¡era neófito! No entendía nada…_

_-ya Emmet da igual…_

_-y…_-dejaron de discutir y me miraron-_eso no llega a todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Me refiero a… ¿hasta que distancia afecta?_

_-bueno no se fijo cuantos metros son ni nada por el estilo pero generalmente de una habitación a otra…aunque si el sentimiento es muy intenso puede llegar más lejos aún como por ejemplo desde un piso a otro._

_-¿intenso como que?_

_-como la pasión_-intervino Alice otra vez mirando a Emmet

Reí entendiendo todo. Emmet en cambio no se puso rojo ni nada sino que picó a Jasper.

-_si estoy más plenamente satisfecho sexualmente con Rosalie que tú con Alice no es mi culpa…_

_-¡estamos satisfechos!-_Alice y Jasper había gritado al unísono. Jasper continuó-_otra cosa es que tú seas un salido mental…_

_-no soy salido mental solo tengo una vida sexual muuuy plena y llena…-_Emmet sonrió con suficiencia. Decidí que era el momento de parar la pelea.

_-bueno dejemos de pelear… ¿queréis ver mis poderes o preferís esperar a la batalla y saber solo la teoría?_

_-¡enséñanos_!-gritó Alice

_-¡si! ¡Si!-_Emmet se veía emocionado

_-bueno…uno de mis poderes es la intuición…puedo saber en el sitio exacto en el que está un ser y saber que es…por ejemplo…se que Rosalie está sentada en el despacho detrás de una mesa y Bastian a su lado moviendo las manos ahora Rosalie y Bastian los pies. Sería estúpido que os diría que ella es un vampiro y él un humano. Un gato está ahora mismo en el alfeizar de la ventana_-miraron por encima de mi hombro para comprobarlo-persigue a un ratón que saldrá pronto por su dirección de la casa afuera y el gato imagino que saltará.

No era adivina pero sabía seguir las direcciones y así más o menos, a no ser que cambiasen de dirección de mientras, sabía adonde iba la gente. Instantes después el gato saltó y Emmet fue corriendo a paso vampírico hasta la ventana para ver como el gato se había comido el ratón.

_-wau…_

_-si queréis podéis esconderos por algún lado de la casa y os encuentro…_

_-creo que me vale…-_Emmet seguía con los ojos como platos. Sonreí

_-bueno_-proseguí-_otro de mis poderes es controlar los 4 elementos. _

Moví la mano e hice que el agua que estaba en el vaso que tenía enfrente saliera de él y se pasease por el aire. Luego se la arrojé a un boquiabierto Emmet.

_-¡e!-_se quejó

_-lo siento Emmet_-todos estábamos riéndonos-_me llamaba…tenías completamente abierta la boca y tenía que hacerlo_…

Emmet no se enfadó pero me cogió y me volvió a revolver el pelo dejándome con unas pintas muy serias.

_-Si vuelves a hacer eso no te enseño mi último poder o lo utilizo contra ti.-_lo amenacé

_-¡no!-_gritaron Alice y Jasper

_-¿no sabe cual es?-_pregunté asombrada. La verdad es que hablaba en broma pero Emmet si lo supiese debería haber cambiado la cara a un gesto que no fuese confusión; en tal caso miedo. Ellos negaron con la cabeza

_-¿Qué es?-_preguntó el grandullón curioso

_-telequinesia_-contestó Jasper. Le sonreí agradecida-_significa poder mover objetos o personas con la mente_

_-vaya…_-silbó Emmet-haz algo

Asentí. Miré el vaso que estaba enfrente de mí y con la mente se lo puse a Emmet en la mano. Viendo que abría otra vez la boca decidí hacer mi poder una demostración mayor. Me concentré en Emmet que seguía mirando el vaso embobado y lo levanté unos metros por encima del sofá.

_-wau_-gritaba-_esto es genial. Nos vendrá perfecto para luchar._

Sonreí. De repente todo se volvió oscuro.

"o no…otra vez" caí esta vez sin tener a nadie que me sujetase.

_-Bella…Bella…-_ abrí poco a poco los ojos, enfocando con cuidado. Mirándome estaba Alice con cara preocupada_-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?_

_-si…-_me levanté con su ayuda_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-te desmayaste mientras sostenías a Emmet en el aire. Menos mal que caíste en el sofá…Emmet cayó al suelo_-rió_-¿Qué te pasó?_

-_bueno…el poder de la telequinesia fue el último que descubrí y por ahora no lo controlo completamente…puedo levantar objetos y lanzarlos sin problemas. Pero el levantar personas me agota…y el detenerlas…me funciona casi siempre…_

_-¿casi siempre? ¿Eso que significa?-_Jasper me miraba curioso imagino que sintió mi dolor

_-eso significa que con neófitos me vale o con gente que no tiene mucho poder…pero con los más poderosos me falla…como con…Carlisle…_

_-así que…por eso fallaste la última vez que fuiste a matar a Carlisle_.-asentí ante lo que había dicho-lo siento. Pero esta vez te ayudaremos y haremos que la pelea sea tan dura que tenga que aparecer.

Sonreí. Me sentía como si hubiera encontrado a una familia. Una familia que cuando la misión acabase no volvería a ver.


	4. Chapter 4

**_gracias a los post y bueno como ando sin tiempo apenas pongo el 4 capi y ya está._**

**_espero tener más reviwes esta vez_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Al día siguiente despertamos pronto. Quien dice despertar dice que Bastian y yo despertamos porque ellos 4 nunca dormían. Bastian dormía en la habitación al lado mío. Alice vino a despertarme a las 6 de la mañana.

_-¡Bella despierta! ¡Es la hora!-_gritaba mientras saltaba encima de mi cama

_-¡Alice que tienes mucha fuerza me vas a tirar de la cama!-_yo estaba agarrada a las sábanas para no caer. Ella paró pero no quitó de su cara la sonrisa_-¿Qué hora es?_

_-las 6 de la mañana_

_-¿Qué? Entramos a las 8… ¡déjame dormir un rato más!-me tapé otra vez hasta la cabeza_

_-bueno…pero iras sin desayunar…tenemos un rato hasta el insti porque los humanos nunca queréis correr en coche…_

_-aaaaaa está bien_-me levanté y me metí a baño con la intención de darme una ducha-_sácame a ropa anda…y hazme la cama_

El agua caliente caía sobre mi piel adormilándome más así que decidí ponerla fría para despejarme a lo último. Salí medio tiritando del baño y vi a Alice sonriendo señalándome un reloj invisible en su muñeca.

-_no sabía que los humanos necesitaseis baños tan largos…llevas ahí metida literalmente 3 cuartos de hora._

_-vaya lo siento se me fue la hora_-miré la ropa que me había dejado encima de la cama-_Alice… ¿Qué es eso?_

_-tu ropa_

_-pero…es una falda…_

_-vaya…muy observadora Bella_.-se mofó de mi Alice

_-con eso no puedo pelear, es incomodo…_

_-la idea es descubrir quien es el infiltrado no pelear_.-vio que iba a replicar así que siguió-_además…es suelta por lo que si por cualquier casual tienes que pelear dar patadas con eso será pan comido y tiene pantalones incluidos pata que no se te verá nada. Y aunque quieras elegir otra ropa Bella…no tienes tiempo…en 15 minutos (13 para ser exactos) tenemos que estar metidos en el coche o llegaremos tarde._

"mierda…lo tenía todo planeado"

No tenía tiempo así que cogí la ropa y me la puse después peiné mi cabello y baje a desayunar. Cuando entré Bastian se giró a mirarme y se quedó con la boca abierta. Pronto entendí porqué…

_-Bella…tienes puesta una falda…_

_-lo se Bastian…Alice me sacó la ropa y no me da tiempo a elegir otra cosa…pero tranquilo mañana vuelvo a ponerme mi ropa_

_-te queda bien-_se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Yo me sonrojé, no por el hecho del beso sino por lo de la falda. Desde luego me costaría acostumbrarme pero daba por hecho que debía con Alice por ahí rondando…

Llegamos justo al instituto para que nos dieran los horarios e irnos cada uno a nuestra clase. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Bastian irían al último curso mientras que Alice y yo como éramos un año menores cursaríamos un año menos. Para mi desgracia, la primera clase, español, me tocaba sola así que me despedí de Alice que se iba hacia lengua y me dirigí a mi clase. Llegué a clase, me presenté, y el profesor me indicó que me sentará al lado de una tal Stanley. Fui a mi sitio y me senté.

_-¡hola!-_dijo la chica en un gritito_-¡soy Jessica Stanley!_

_-Isabella Swan pero llámame Bella_-tenía que ser agradable, no sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar allí y más me valía pasar desapercibida.

La chica empezó a cotorrear y no paró ni siquiera cuando el profesor le llamó la atención. Cuando el timbre sonó me disculpé con ella diciéndole que mis amigos me esperaban y tenía que irme.

"por Dios espero que no me toque en las otras clases"

A lo lejos vi a Bastian junto a Jasper y Alice que me llamaban con la mano y por fin sonreí dirigiéndome hacia ellos pero por el camino una cabellera rubia engominada se interpuso en mi camino.

_-hola soy Mike Newton_-se me presentó el chaval sin darme tiempo ni para hablar_-¿eres nueva aquí verdad?_

_-si…-_le eché una mirada de socorro a Bastian que se empezó a acercar hacia nosotros dos-_soy Bella Swan. Pero tengo prisa me esperan…_

_-encantando_-me dio dos besos_-¿quieres que te enseñe el instituto? ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?_

_-no creo que…_

_-no será necesario-_por suerte Bastian había llegado hasta nosotros se había puesto a mi lado. Yo instintivamente le pase la mano por la cintura.

_-a…no sabía que estabas… ocupada…-_el tal Mike miró a mi amigo y luego a mí-_bueno si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo. Nos vemos Bella._

Cuando se fue pude al fin respirar hondo.

_-buf…que tío tan pesado… ¡Bastian!-_lo abracé-¡_felicidades!_

_-¿felicidades por que?_

_-¡eres mi nuevo novio!_

_-¿Qué?-_la cara de "mi novio" era todo un poema_-¿Por qué?_

_-está claro…los alumnos nuevos despiertan el interés de los que estaban aquí antes. En clase de español me ha tocado al lado de una chica que sin apenas saber mi nombre me ha contado su vida en verso. Ahora ese tal Mike que me coquetea sin apenas conocerme…ese tío de ahí_-señalé a un chico moreno-_venía hacia mí antes de salir de clase y es otra de las cosas por las que corrí…si quiero librarme de los plastas, por lo menos los chicos, tengo que tener novio. Y ahí es donde entras tú_

Sonreí con orgullo; mi plan era perfecto. Llegamos hasta donde estaban Jasper y Alice.

_-no es mal plan…el hacerle pasar por tu novio_-miré sorprendida a Alice…claro…me había olvidado de su oído vampírico…-_la siguiente clase la tenemos juntas Bella…matemáticas…_

_-bien_-sonreí a Alice encaminándonos hacia nuestra clase.

En el camino el chico moreno que le había dicho anteriormente a Bastian se nos acercó y se nos presentó, un tal Eric. En clase nos sentaron juntas y otro tal Tyler hizo lo mismo. Por suerte las dos podíamos presumir de novios.

Cuando acabó la clase salimos en busca de ellos que nos esperaban fuera. Mi siguiente clase era biología y Bastian decidió acompañarme. Se había dado cuenta de los pelmas que podían llegar a resultar la gente de allí con los nuevos y después de que me riera cuando me contó que dos chicas le había pedido para salir sin saber ni siquiera su nombre me dijo que aceptaba "ser mi novio". Para darle más realismo a la cosa me agarró por la cintura y me abrazó. Para nosotros eso era normal pero para la gente de pos allí por lo visto ir agarrados de la mano o por la cintura era claro signo de noviazgo. Al llegar al aula que me tocaba miré a Bastian y me puse de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla pero él me cogió la cara y me dio un suave pico en los labios. Pestañee perpleja y me guiñó un ojo.

_-hasta luego amor_

"Dios que susto, pensé que había pensado que quería algo de verdad"

Pero nunca sería así. Bastian era el mejor amigo de mi…el que debía ser mi novio si no estuviese muerto y ninguno de los dos había sentido nunca antes nada por el estilo por el otro. Éramos muy amigos, los mejores.

Entre a mi clase y me presenté al profesor. Otra vez la misma cantinela; que si bienvenida, que si debía estudiar mucho, que si esperaba que hiciera amigos, que si esperaba que estuviese cómoda…

Me señaló un asiento libre; el único de echo. Y entonces fue cuando lo vi; era el ser más maravilloso que había visto nunca. Era el chico más guapo que había visto nunca, con el pelo de color bronce despeinado, la piel muy pálida, brazos fuertes…parecía un ángel con su cuerpo de Dios, ojos color… ¿borgoña? de repente me miró y me di cuenta de todo. Ese ser no era un ángel ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo contrario. Ese ser era un vampiro y no un vampiro cualquiera; era el asesino que yo tenía que matar.

Y lo peor de todo era que el factor sorpresa ya no iba a valer porque…me miraba sonriente…él sabía lo que yo era…


	5. Chapter 5

**_muchas gracias por seguirme y por los reviews!_**

**_quería aclarar que Bastian no quiere nada con Bella. es simplemente su mejor amiga y soo fingen_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

"mierda"

No pensé que el vampiro "tuviera mi edad" metafóricamente hablando pues tendría décadas. Tampoco imaginé que me lo encontraría justo en una de las clases en solitario. No es que le tuviese miedo, para nada, pero teníamos que avisar a los demás en ese mismo momento y era tarde para salir de clase de repente. Sin más remedio caminé pausadamente hasta mi sitio y me senté.

_-hola_.-una voz seductora me habló-_soy Edward Cullen_

Le miré. Si…era el vampiro y por lo tanto la persona más hermosa que había visto nunca. Era perfecto, físicamente por lo menos. Intenté sonar indiferente.

_-hola. Yo soy Bella Swan_

_-encantado. Veo que seremos compañeros de clase_-sonrió de lado de forma que me hizo estremecer.

_-si…-_no se me ocurría que decir, en realidad no sabía que hacer.

_-oye… ¿te apetecería venir conmigo luego a dar una vuelta?_-había puesto su voz más sexy y seductora y se me antojó irresistible.

_-yo…-"_espera… ¿me estaba pidiendo para salir? Peor lo primero que tendría que hacer sería avisar a sus superiores de que había encontrado a una caza vampiros…"

Entonces lo entendí todo. El tal Edward sabía que yo era una caza vampiros…pero… ¡creía que yo no lo sabía! Se pensaba que yo era la futura caza vampiros por eso quería llevarme a otro sitio y matarme. Pues bien…no el dejaría…por algo me había entrenado para ser inmune al "hechizo" seductor de todos los vampiros. Le miré directamente a los ojos.

_-yo…-_sus ojos brillaron-si claro

_-perfecto_

"¿Qué? ¡Bella despierta! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No puedes decirle que si! ¡Has aprendido a ignorar esa aura seductora! ¡Es el asesino de Edmon!"

Esa última frase me hizo salir de mi estado.

_-¡NO!-_antes de darme cuenta toda la clase nos miraba pues al parecer había gritado.

_-¿pasa algo señorita Swan?-_el profesor se dirigió a mí.

_-esto…no…no pasa nada lo siento profesor continúe la clase_

_-bien…como iba diciendo…_

En ese momento sonó la campana de aviso del fin de la clase y salí corriendo sin darme cuenta de que me dejaba mi libro. Acababa de salir por la puerta cuando una mano sujetó mi brazo. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Edward.

_-te has dejado el libro_-me tendió el libro y lo cogí. Para entonces yo ya respiraba entrecortadamente.

_-gracias_-lo cogí y me giré rápida.

_-¡espera! Me has dicho que íbamos a dar una vuelta_-otra vez sonreía con esa sonrisa que me estaba nublando la vista. Por suerte llegó Bastian.

_-Bella mi amor_-me agarró por la cintura sacándome del trance y me besó en los labios.-_vamos Jasper y Alice nos esperan para comer._

_-l…lo siento Edward. Adiós_-agarré a Bastian y tiré de él para irnos cuanto antes de allí.

_-Bella… ¿estas bien? Estas más pálida que de costumbre_-Bastian me tocó la frente para ver si estaba enferma

_-Bastian es él_-me miró sin entender-_el chico que estaba conmigo es el vampiro infiltrado_

_-¿Qué? Tenemos que contárselo a los otros._

_-si…pero Bastian…él sabe lo que soy_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-debe de tener algún poder especial aparte de que los vampiros siempre tienen un sexto sentido para saber quienes son cazadores. Pero él cree que yo soy una futura no que ya sea; él cree que yo no se lo que soy._

_-¿y eso como lo sabes?-_me preguntó Bastian muy serio

_-veras…cuando me vio en clase sonrió con malicia y percibí que era un vampiro. Pero entonces en vez de hacer lo que siempre hacen. Avisar a sus superiores y todo eso. Él me invitó a salir. Él quería engatusarme, llevarme a algún sitio solitario y matarme Bastian._

-_o Bella…-_paró y me abrazó con fuerza. Se que no podría aguantar mi perdida después de haber perdido a su mejor amigo años atrás.

Llegamos adonde estaban los Hale y los Marne. Les conté lo ocurrido y Alice soltó un gritito que fue silenciado por una ola de tranquilidad proveniente de su marido.

_-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-_hacia tiempo que no estaba tan confusa. No sabía que hacer, ni que decir…

_-será mejor que por ahora lo vigilemos. No podemos poner de cebo a Bella, es muy listo y nos despistaría, lo he visto-_aclaró Alice

No volví a coincidir en ninguna clase de ese día con Edward y Alice tampoco. Los demás no tenías su edad así que no podían.


	6. Chapter 6

**_aupa!_**

**_bueno el capi que pongo hoy es bastante larguito espero que os guste._**

**_soy algo mala explicando las batallas aunque sean pequeñas ya lo siento_**

**_muchas gracias por seguirme y por los reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Durante los siguientes 4 días el sol brilló como nunca había brillando en Forks por lo que nuestros amigos no pudieron ir al instituto. Edward tampoco fue pero como Bastian tenía la ridícula idea de que teníamos que seguir aparentando nosotros dos si que fuimos. Y así pasó la semana entre clase y clase y el viernes llegó. En clase de biología y matemáticas estaba sola; la primera por falta de Edward y la segunda por la de Alice pero la verdad es que no me importaba. Lo que si me molestaba era como Jessica Stanley seguía fingiendo que le interesaba ser mi amiga cuando hasta un oído no tan desarrollado como el de los vampiros como el mío veía escuchaba como me criticaba con Lauren. Aún asó descubrí que no todo el mundo era como ellas dos; conocí a una chica muy agradable que se llamaba Ángela. Era una chica tímida con la que me choqué el miércoles al intentar escaparme de Mike Newton que seguía con su tónica de intentar salir conmigo cuando yo no podía estar con Bastian. Siempre iba sola así que la invité a unirse a nosotros.

-_¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?-_me preguntó a la hora del almuerzo mientras íbamos juntas hacia la mesa donde Bastian nos esperaba.

-_pues no tengo nada especial que hacer…-_pensé en todos los vampiros que tenía en casa…-_¿Por qué?_

_-bueno…me preguntaba si…querías venir conmigo a la push. Mis padres quieren ir a la playa y no quiero ir sola._

_-hablaré con los de mi casa hoy, ¿vale?_

La verdad, me apetecía horrores un fin de semana tranquilo sin vampiros ni nada por el estilo. Intentaría convencer a Alice y todos para ir.

Nos juntamos con Bastian que nos había cogido ya comida y estaba junto con Ben; un amigo de su clase que ahora venía con nosotros. Ben y Ángela eran los únicos, junto con nosotros claro está, que se atrevían a dirigirse a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet sin miedo.

-_Bella-_me dijo Bastian nada más sentarme.-_después de la siguiente hora me tengo que ir a casa por un problema que necesita arreglar Alice así que tendrás que volver a casa sola. Te dejaré el coche._

_-yo voy contigo-_dije seguido

-_no, no tú mejor quédate en clase. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale amor?-_me echó una de sus miradas de "no te atrevas a contradecirme"

_-está bien…_

Las siguientes dos clases las tenía con Ángela por lo que no se me hicieron tan largas; sin embargo la última, gimnasia, nos obligaron a quedarnos recogiendo tanto a ella como a mí por lo que salimos cuando ya en el instituto no quedaba nadie. Ya era de noche.

-_¿te llevo Ángela?_

_-claro gracias_

Estábamos de camino hacia mi coche cuando alguien se nos puso enfrente.

-¡_E…Edward!-_mi grito era más un balbuceo que otra cosa. Creo que se notaba el pánico a kilómetros-_¿Qué…que haces aquí?-_Ángela se mantenía detrás de mí.

_-buenas noches Bella…-_me tomó la mano y me la besó luego hizo lo mismo con Ángela-_Ángela…_

_-¿Qué quieres Cullen?-_esta vez mi voz sonó más segura. Estaba harta de ser manejada, ese vampiro no lo merecía y menos si su idea era matarme.

-_llámame Edward, Bella…-_sonrió pero esta vez vi malicia en el brillo de sus ojos

-_dime Edward… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-_frunció el ceño. Ángela seguía detrás de mí pues le había puesto un brazo por delante.

_-estoy en tu curso y no he repetido…creo que está claro que 17…-_contentó tranquilo

-_si pero…-_continué-_¿desde hace cuanto?_

De repente Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Había comprendido todo.

-_tú…lo sabes_

_-¿Qué debería saber?-_notaba a Ángela confusa pero no tenía tiempo para ponerme a explicarle todo en ese momento y allí.-_ ¿Qué eres un vampiro?_

_-¿Cómo…?-_Edward estaba confuso aunque no veía miedo en sus ojos

-_es fácil Edward-_había recuperado mi seguridad y no pensaba demostrar que tenía miedo-_yo no soy como tu piensas una futura caza vampiros…yo…llevo dos años siéndolo._

Pareció que el tiempo se paraba. Edward solo me miraba a mí y yo no apartaba la mirada. De repente sus ojos se desviaron hacia Ángela.

-_ella no lo sabía-_dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ella

-_no…pero…-¿tú como lo…?-_en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era la única que tenía poderes allí-_lees la mente_

_-debo admitir Bella que me tienes impresionado…eres muy lista… ¿sabías desde el primer día lo que era verdad?-_asentí-_por eso no viniste cuando te intente engatusar…no sabía que una simple humana pudiera resistir los encantos de un vampiro…_

_-yo no soy una simple humana…soy la humana que va a darte una patada en tu bonito culo_

_-esto va a ser divertido…dos por el precio de una…Carlisle estará contento conmigo…_

Me envaré de repente y mi ira creció. Carlisle…había dicho el nombre clave…apreté fuerte los puños hasta que me hizo daño las uñas clavadas en la piel y me puse en postura de ataque. Edward seguía quieto mirándome con superioridad con los brazos cruzados. Hasta que me di cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto sobre lo que había dicho por la ceguera del nombre del asesino de mi novio. Había dicho…dos por el precio de una…eso significaba…

_-¡mierda Ángela!-_"ella…ella es la futura caza vampiros"

_-bien-_aplaudió él-_por fin has comprendido lo que te faltaba para completar el puzzle…ahora si no te importa y con tu permiso voy a hacer mi trabajo_

_-¡Ángela aparta!-_empujé a mi amiga a un lado viendo que el vampiro había salido disparado hacia donde nos encontrábamos. En resultado a eso Edward chocó conmigo y me derribó; menos mal que estaba entrenada y para mí el golpe del vampiro no era como si una roca chocase conmigo. Pero no podía quedarme tumbada; tenía que ayudar a mi amiga que se encontraba levantándose del suelo. Me envaré rápidamente antes de que le diese tiempo a alcanzar a mi amiga y me puse delante de ella. Edward volvió a la carga; empezó por intentar pegarme un puñetazo que esquive gracias a mis años de prácticas, seguido de unas cuantas patadas con las que pasó lo mismo. Por desgracia sabía que eso no duraría eternamente pues ese vampiro no se cansaría tan fácilmente y yo comenzaba a estar jadeante. Con un rápido movimiento esquivé una mano que iba directa a mi cara y salté por encima suyo hasta quedar a su espalda.

_-debo admitir que no eres mala-_dijo dándose la vuelta lentamente. Yo seguía a una distancia prudente recuperando el aliento; no me preocupaba por Ángela, sabía que primero intentaría acabar conmigo.-_esto va a ser más divertido así_

Si no fuese por si habilidad de sentir no hubiese esquivado ese golpe que seguramente era mortal; sus garras pasaron a escasos centímetros de mi brazo haciéndome una pequeña herida al tiempo que rodaba para un lado. Caí boca abajo y por mucho que me diese la vuelta rápido Edward estaba encima mío cuando miré arriba. Me cogió por mi camiseta y me alzó hasta que mi cara quedó a la altura de la suya.

-_¿a la pequeña caza vampiros se le han acabado los truquitos?-_¿estaba burlando de mí?-_no deberías de intentar jugar a juegos de mayores…podrías hacerte daño…de hecho…te vas a hacer daño_

¿¡Pero que se creía ese vampiro egocéntrico! A Isabella Marie Swan nadie la subestima de esa forma…

Con ayuda de mi poder atraje tierra a mi mano y se la lancé con furia a los ojos cegándolo. Él chilló de dolor y se restregó los ojos intentando recuperar la visión. Aproveché ese momento para propinarle una patada en la cara que a causa de la sorpresa hizo que cayese al suelo. Aproveché eso para saltar y ponerme encima de él dándole puñetazos; estaba furiosa y pagaba con aquel vampiro todo mi dolor contra Carlisle.

-a _la pequeña caza vampiros nunca se le acaban los trucos-_mis nudillos empezaban a sangrar por el violento contacto con su marmórea piel-_estúpido vampiro chupasangres, asesino, cabrón destrozahogares…_

En ese momento consiguió quitarse toda la tierra y me miró directa a los ojos. Paré instantáneamente, esos ojos me hipnotizaban. Utilizó mi descuido en su provecho y rodó de manera que quedé debajo de él.

"mierda"

-¿_y ahora que?-_él también respiraba entrecortado; creo que la lucha se había alargado más de lo previsto para él-_¿ya se han acabado o tienes alguno en la manga? Deberías empezar a temblar_

Aunque estaba aterrada no iba a dejar que ese asqueroso asesino lo viese. No corté el contacto visual. Iba a morir en manos de ese vampiro pero no me preocupaba eso; no sabía que ocurriría con mi amiga. Edward me sujetaba por las muñecas contra el suelo sin posibilidad de que pudiese levantarme pues no tenía tanta fuerza como él. Me mantuve seria.

-_no te tengo miedo-_esbozó una sonrisa-_puedes matarme pero siempre habrá otro como yo que acabe contigo._

_-deberías temerme…habrías muerto rápido si no hubieses peleado pero ahora que veo que te gusta discutir será todo más lento…_

Soltó una de mis muñecas y dio un puñetazo. Sentí un líquido caliente abrirse paso en mi boca y empecé a notar el sabor caliente de la sangre; mi sangre, que salía de mi boca. Intenté removerme para zafarme de él pero no hubo suerte y Edward se pegó más a mí para que dejase de moverme. Podía notar su aliento dulzón chocar con mi cara por lo que cerré los ojos; no quería verlo.

_-¿empiezas a temerme ya?_

_-¡Bella!-_abrí los ojos y miré hacia donde provenía la voz; no estaba lejos pero aún no la veía, aún así la notaba: Alice

-_mierda-_oí que decía el vampiro y segundos más tarde su peso había desaparecido haciendo que él tampoco estuviera allí.

Yo seguía tendida en el suelo cuando Aluce llegó hasta allí con Emmet, Bastian, Jasper y Rosalie

_-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?-_me ayudó a levantarme-_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Edward? Lo vi Bella…lo siento fue tarde…tardabas en llegar pero mi poder no me aviso hasta hace poco que te iba a atacar…_

_-ella…Ángela…-_señalé a mi amiga que seguía paralizada donde la había empujado antes-_ella es la futura caza vampiros…_

Todos miraron a Ángela; ella estaba confusa.

_-Será mejor que venga con nosotros-_Alice se acercó a ella y le tendió su móvil-_¿puedes llamar a tus padres y pedirles permiso?_

Asintió y después de avisarles fuimos a casa. Allí nos sentamos en el salón y le explicamos todo a Ángela.

-_así que-_ella se tomó todo bastante bien-_Bella y Bastian son caza vampiros…yo lo voy a ser…y vosotros…sois vampiros pero vegetarianos y buenos y trabajáis para matar a los malos por así decirlo._

_-aja-_era una chica lista, había entendido todo a la primera-_¿no te importa? No has salido corriendo como supuse que harías al enterarte…_

_-para nada…no me importa lo que seáis sois mis amigos…_-a veces Ángela me fascinaba completamente-_peor si Edward va a por mi… ¿no debería aprender a defenderme?_

_-obvio-_Alice se metió en la conversación-_por eso creo que deberías de empezar a vivir con nosotros…_

_-no te preocupes por tus padres-_vaya…quien diría que el que leía la mente era Edward y no Emmet…estaba segura de que Ángela iba a preguntar eso en ese instante-_les ha tocado un viaje por un mes al Caribe así que te dejaran quedarte aquí…Alice lo ha visto_

Le habíamos explicado todo sobre nuestros poderes y estaba encantada. Esa noche Ángela durmió conmigo y le explique todo lo que nos quedaba por contarle. Por fin podría hablar con alguien normal sobre aquello…pero para mi desgracia ella pronto sería como yo…aunque estaba bien eso de tener la compañía de una chica en el grupo que no fuese vampiro.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Cuando llegué a la mansión Carlisle ya me estaba esperando. Parecía furioso y comprendí porque; ya sabía que había fallado en la misión.

_-amo…yo…-_intenté hablar para explicarme pero alzó al mano en señal de silencio.

_-te encomendé esta misión a ti para que demostrases que valías Edward…y has fallado…solo era una simple futura caza vampiros…_

_-no es solo eso mi señor-_miré su cara esperando aprobación y cuando la vi proseguí-_no está sola. También hay una caza vampiros y unos 4 vampiros. La caza vampiros defendió a la futura; luché contra ella, es muy fuerte y estuvo bastante difícil la pelea y cuando estaba derrotándola aparecieron los otros vampiros. Tuve que escapar maestro, pero juro que la próxima vez acabaré con ellas._

Mi amo pareció sopesar las posibilidades. No podía leer su mente; se daría cuenta y lo tenía prohibido. Se paseo un rato por delante de mí pensando. Al final dirigió sus ojos hacia mí.

_-¿Quién era esa caza vampiros?_

_-se llama Bella Swan_

Sus ojos parecieron brillar y una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-_así que esa patética humana ha vuelto a las andadas…-_no entendí y pareció comprender al empezar a explicarme la historia-_yo maté a su novio. Era un gran caza vampiros pero no pudo conmigo y ella se unió a su amigo para vengarse de mí y hace un tiempo consiguió dar conmigo. Era fuerte pero no lo bastante. Tiene extraños poderes como controlar los elementos; agua tierra fuego y agua-_me di cuenta de porque había conseguido tierra para lanzarme a la cara-_también percibe y por último tiene telequinesia. Pero ese poder conmigo no funcionó y tuvieron que venir unos cuantos caza vampiros para ayudarla cuando intentó utilizarlo conmigo y salió perdiendo. _

_-la mataré con mis propias manos-_aseguré pero él negó

-_he cambiado de opinión…te daré otra oportunidad…mata a la otra…pero tráeme a Bella viva. Nos será útil si la convertimos y forma parte de nuestro clan._

-_Gracias por darme otra oportunidad_-dije asintiendo. –_haré lo que me pide maestro…haré que se sienta orgulloso de mí._

_-eso espero Edward…no vuelvas a fallarme…ahora puedes irte._

Hice una leve inclinación y me despedí. Anduve por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión de camino a mi habitación. Esta era grande y amplia con un sofá negro en una esquina que ocupaba todo el largo e la pared. En la pared de al lado había una ventana por la que ahora la luna lanzaba sus rayos iluminando la estancia. Me dirigí a la gigantesca estantería que había en el margen derecho y cogí un CD de Debussi poniéndolo en la mini cadena para escucharlo. Me tumbé en el sofá e intenté relajarme. Ya me había dicho que era extraño que me gustase escuchar música y más para relajarme. Yo no debía; había sido creado para destruir caza vampiros y para nada más. Por eso no tenía sentimientos.

En esos momentos solo pensaba en que debía ponerme en marcha; tenía que descubrir todo lo posible acerca de Bellas Swan y su historia.

-_¡Gustav!-_llamé; en menos de 10 segundos un vampiro apareció en mi puerta. Era alto, delgado y moreno con los ojos rojos; él era el que conseguía información acerca de los planes ajenos cuando se ponían peliagudos. Era por así decirlo…un vampiro esclavo.

-_¿quería algo…?-_se arrodilló en una reverencia

_-si Gustav-_hice un gesto con la mano para que se levantara y me mirara-_quiero que me consigas toda la información posible sobre Bella Swan. Su vida, su historia, sus poderes…todo._

_-ahora mismo me pongo en ello.-_se inclinó en otra nueva reverencia y se fue.

Quería saberlo todo acerca suyo…esa chica me parecía interesante hasta el punto de ser atrayente por lo que Carlisle me había dicho. Se había convertido en caza vampiros para vengar la muerte de su amado. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo malo que era el amor? Yo nunca lo había sentido por suerte pero me parecía curioso…además…si iba a enfrentarme a ella tenía que saber sus puntos débiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**_aupa!_**

**_bueno solo deciros que me voy una semana a Tunez por lo que no podré actualizar hasta mínimo el 14 lunes._**

**_pero de todos modos podeis ponerme reviews diciendo si os va gustando la historia y todo eos._**

**_lo agradecería._**

**_también podeis poner si no es u¡interesante o si cambiaríais algo._**

**_muchas gracias a los que em leen_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_aupa!_**

**_bueno el capi que pongo hoy es bastante larguito espero que os guste._**

**_soy algo mala explicando las batallas aunque sean pequeñas ya lo siento_**

**_muchas gracias por seguirme y por los reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Ángela se quedaría a dormir en mi habitación pues era suficientemente grande para las dos. A sus padres les había tocado de improvisto un viaje al Caribe por dos meses, cortesía de parte de Alice y Emmett que habían preparado todo, y ella se quedaría en nuestra casa. Jasper les había convencido gracias a sus dotes. Todavía me parecía increíble como los humanos normales podían ser engatusados tan fácilmente por el aura seductor de los vampiros pero claro…pensándolo bien…a mí Edward me había hecho dudar…tenía que arreglar eso.

Esa noche no dormí bien. Soñé que iba corriendo por el bosque y sentía una sombra cerca de mí. Notaba como me perseguía y cada vez acortaba más la distancia. Yo giraba la cabeza de vez en cuando para ver si alcanzaba a saber quien era pero estaba fuera del alcance de mi vista. De repente me tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y caí boca abajo. Y sentí su presencia encima de mí; era un vampiro. Me empezaba a costar respirar. Sentía su aliento dulzón en mi nuca y me aterraba el darme la vuelta. El vampiro no se movía y yo tampoco. De repente noté sus manos frías aferradas a mí y como me giraba. Cerré los ojos y sentí el suelo a mi espalda; ahora estaba de cara al ser. Por fin abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él; Edward Cullen me miraba a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Otra vez sin poder remediarlo me perdí en sus ojos borgoña.

_-cuanto tiempo pequeña caza vampiros…_

Su voz me aturdía y sus ojos hacían que se me nublase la vista. Acercó su cara a mi cuello. Sentí sus colmillos acariciar mi piel.

_-¡NO!_

Desperté bañada en sudor. Ángela estaba a mi lado confusa y los demás habían aparecido en mi habitación con caras de preocupación. Al ver que había sido una pesadilla se fueron. Yo me ovillé en la cama tratando de olvidarla pero esos ojos no se salían de mi mente.

Alice entró a las 8 cuando yo llevaba menos de dos horas que me había conseguido dormir.

-_Alice…es sábado-_me quejé cuando me despertó.

-_tenemos que empezar a preparar a Ángela cuanto antes._

En eso tenía razón así que me duché y bajé a prepararme el desayuno mientras ella se duchaba. Abajo estaba Emmett.

_-buenos días hermanita-_dijo revolviéndome el pelo

_-buenos días grandullón_-lo abracé; no podía remediarlo…Emmett era el hermano que nunca había tenido y desde el primer día nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos. Lo quería muchísimo.

En la mesa había diversos platos con huevos revueltos, tostadas y crepes. Al parecer Emmett los había preparado. Cogí una tostada y la unté de mermelada de fresa. Mientras mordía el pan llegó Ángela y se sentó a mi lado después de saludar. Ella prefirió huevos revueltos. Los demás llegaron juntos.

_-buenos días alumnas_-dijo Jasper mirándonos

_-¿alumnas? ¿En plural? Yo no necesito profesor_-me crucé de brazos.

_-¿estas segura?_ -antes de darme tiempo a asentir vi un brillo en sus ojos.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente y para cuando me di cuenta estaba en la otra punta de la cocina después de haber rodado por el suelo. Me levanté con los puños en alto y vi a Jasper abalanzándose otra vez sobre mí. Giré rápida esquivándolo y dándole un golpe seco en la nuca que lo tiró al suelo pero era más rápido de lo que creía y me agarró por detrás inmovilizándome los brazos.

_-¡esto está fuera de lugar Jasper!-_gritaba yo_-¡estaba desayunando!_

_-el enemigo no esperará a que termines de desayunar Bella…_

_-¡tú no eres el enemigo! No he peleado cien por cien...encima…_

_-el golpe de la nuca no parecía que fuese amigable…_-me soltó y me di la vuelta

_-Jasper Hale…más te vale no volver a hacer eso…no me haría gracia tener que utilizar mis poderes contra ti…-_esbocé una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver que se estremecía-ahora déjame acabar de desayunar y luego entrenamos.

Acabamos de desayunar sin más sobresaltos quitando que para hacer la gracia Jasper hacía de vez en cuando gestos de que me iba a atacar. Las primeras veces mis sentidos me hacían ponerme en posición pero las siguientes masticaba mi tostada sin preocuparme por lo que el payaso del modelo de la casa hiciese.

Salimos al jardín después de acabar. Ángela no sabía que hacer así que decidimos hacer dos grupos. Como yo era la más fuerte supuestamente a Ángela la pusimos con Bastian para que luchasen juntos contra los vampiros de su grupo que eran Rosalie, Emmett y Alice. A mí no se porque muy bien me dejaron solo con Jasper pues al haber sido combatiente antes era el mejor.

_-¿Por qué yo contigo?-_seguía enfadada por el mal rato de la mañana_-¿Por qué no puedo con Emmett? Él es más grande y más fuerte_

_-eso no es del todo cierto Bella_-lo miré incrédula-_Emmett es el más grande peor no eso más fuerte. Yo lo vencería en un combate_

_-¿te lo tienes muy creído eeee?_

_-Bella…olvida lo de esta mañana, ¿quieres?-_negué-_era para que te dieras cuenta de que todos necesitamos entrenar por muy buenos que seamos._

Me crucé de brazos; no quería admitir eso aunque sabía que era verdad. Pero Jasper hizo uso de su poder y envió una ola de tranquilidad que hizo que bajase los brazos

_-las olas de tranquilidad son tu fuerte, ¿verdad?-_dije ya más relajada

-_cuando vives con el chistoso de Emmett y Alice que se están todo el día vacilando lo acabas por mejora_r-me guiñó un ojo-_ahora… ¿empezamos?_

_-está bien_-acepté por fin_-¿Qué hacemos primero?_

Primero para calentar corrimos alrededor de la casa; él me estuvo vacilando por lo lenta que era comparada con él.

-_venga Bella_-me decía-_pareces una abuela_

_-¡abuela te voy a dar yo!-_intenté por décima vez alcanzarle aúna sabiendas de que era imposible por lo que él rió ante mi esfuerzo.

Después de 45 minutos corriendo me indicó parar.

_-creo que ya has corrido suficiente…-_le hice una seña para que me dejase tomar aire; estaba agotada.

_-más que suficiente…dudo que un vampiro me haga correr durante 45 minutos Jasper. Me matará antes_

_-tal vez tengas razón…pero es divertido poder reírme de ti-_se encogió de hombros con unas sonrisa burlona

Lo miré furiosa. Así que por eso era todo…le gustaba reírse de mí…pues iba a ver quien era Isabela Swan…

_-quizás deberíamos entrenar los poderes, ¿no Jasper?-_me miró con los ojos entrecerrados con intención de adivinar mis intenciones-_ya sabes…mi poder de telequinesia no está bien entrenado…_

Conseguí lo que me proponía; puso cara de miedo. Se alejó unos pasos de mí como si temiera que le fuese a atacar; me reí internamente. Lo miré desafiante pero me dio tanta pena su cara que me decidí por gastarme una broma para quitarle hierro al asunto así que atraje agua de un pequeño manantial que tenían en el jardín y se la eché a la cara.

_-no voy a hacerte daño Jasper…-_tararee mientras me miraba confundido-_solo practicaré con cosas materiales_.

Lo escuché suspirar con calma aunque sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo. Comenzamos con pequeñas piedras que él me lanzaba y yo hacia caer antes de que me alcanzasen. Luego empezó a agrandar las piedras.

_-¡Bella!-_se quejó cuando hice que una de ellas retrocediera y le golpease en la cabeza

_-es imposible que una pequeña piedra te haga daño Jasper eres más duro que ella-_me burlé de él-_además si me ataca un peligroso vampiro deberé de atacarle y lanzarle piedras es buena opción a falta de otra…_

Estuvimos 10 minutos más estrenándonos hasta que me cansé. Quería entrenar de forma que me ayudase.

_-para_-una piedra casi me dio en la cabeza_-¡Jasper deja de tirarme piedras he dicho que pares!_

Una última piedra me golpeó en la cabeza haciéndome perder el equilibrio pero antes de caer al suelo Jasper se encontraba a mi lado agarrándome.

_-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Lo siento mucho!-_su cara reflejaba preocupación_-¿estas bien? ¡Lo siento! No estaba prestando atención..._

_-da igual Jasper_-dije –_pero dejemos esto…vamos a luchar_

_-Bella… no podrás conmigo…_

_-eso habrá que verlo…_

Hay que admitir que las primeras dos veces me ganó en menos de 5 minutos pero a partir de la tercera vez yo había entendido su táctica. Ni siquiera nos acordamos de comer y llegó el anochecer habiendo derrotado 16 de 20 veces a Jasper en peleas. Claro está que no habíamos llegado al final; él no me había matado ni yo a él lógicamente aunque estaba segura de que podría haberle matado si me lo hubiera propuesto.

Entramos a cenar (Bastian, Ángela y yo) mientras Jasper refunfuñaba por la derrotas.

_-al final…no he sido tan mala, ¿verdad Jasper?-_me miró con ojos enfurecidos viendo mi sonrisa burlona

_-Bella mañana te quedarás sola.-_me informó Bastian cosa que hizo que me atragantase con un trozo de pizza que me estaba comiendo

_-Ey hermanita se trata de comerte la pizza no e ahogarte con ella_-rió Emmett dándome pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda

_-tiene narices que consigas ganarme pero te mueras por comer…-_ese era Jasper; sabía que me echaría de esas pullas durante toda la semana por haberle ganado

_-¡¿Por qué me quedo sola?-_estaba chillando para entonces.

_-nuestros amigos vampiros tienen que ir a cazar que ya llevan tiempo sin hacerlo y yo tengo que llevar a Ángela a los Ángeles para que la reconozcan como caza vampiros._

_-pero…_-intenté pensar un argumento sólido pero no se me ocurría ninguno_-¿no puede quedarse nadie conmigo?_

_-lo siento Bella…partiremos mañana a la tarde-_me dijo Alice apenada.

a la noche Ángela estuvo explicándome lo bien que se lo había pasado aquel día y todo lo que había mejorado. No me di cuenta hasta entonces de lo cansada que estaba y no tardé en dormirme.


	9. Chapter 9

**_aupa!_**

**_bueno que sepais que ya he acabdo de escribir este fic(yo los escribo ntes y luego poco a poco voy subiendo capis, no todos juntos porque sino se acaba pronto)_**

**_así que ahora he emepzado con otro fic proque me aburro si no escribo xD_**

**_así que cuand acabe el primer capi lo subo y haber si os gsta._**

**_espeor que so apseis por ese también!_**

**_muchas gracias por seguirme y por los reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y no había nadie. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de Ángela pero no encontré nada. El reloj de mi mesita de noche marcaba las 17 horas por lo que de mañana nada; era la tarde. Estiré los brazos desperezándome; sería un día largo y aburrido. Me levanté y me metí a la ducha. El agua caliente me dormiría por lo que la usé fría; eso despertó mis músculos y despejó mi cabeza que aún seguía dormida. Salí con una toalla y me tumbé en la cama mojando toda la colcha. Cerré los ojos y sin saber porque me vino a la mente una imagen de Edward; abrí los ojos rápido y con rabia. Ese vampiro me había subestimado y le iba a demostrar que no podría conmigo. Fui al armario y saqué unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta roja. Bajé a la cocina y encontré una nota en la nevera pegada.

_"querida Bella:_

_No hemos querido despertarte porque se te veía cansada ayer._

_Volveremos mañana por la mañana._

_Dice Jasper que entrenes que cuando vuelva piensa darte una paliza_

_No salgas de casa pues Edward podría ir a por ti_

_Con cariño_

_Bastian"_

Suspiré. Un día entero sola…sin nada que hacer…tan solo entrenar…que aburrimientos…y sin poder salir de casa…

"¡que le den a entrenar! Hoy día de hacer el vago"

Miré el reloj que marcaba que eran ya las 7; por lo visto la ducha me había llevado más tiempo de lo previsto. Rebusqué en el armario hasta que hallé lo que buscaba; palomitas. Las puse en el microondas y esperé los 3 minutos y medio en los que solo escuchaba el "plof" de los maíces saltando convirtiéndose en palomitas. Mientras de la nevera cogí una botella de refresco y con un vaso lo fui a dejar el salón donde encendí la televisión. Escuché el "plin" del microondas al acabar la cocción y saqué las palomitas hechas ya de allí. Fui algo burra pues metí la mano para comerme una y estaba ardiendo.

_-¡mierda!-_exclamé mientras soplaba mi dedo; estaba rojo pero como mi madre decía" la mejor medicina es la saliva"

Me senté en el cómodo y gigantesco sofá y fui pasando canales. Culebrones, informativos, documentales…no me apetecía ver nada así. Al final dejé una película que iba a empezar; que ironía, era de vampiros. La película más que miedo daba risa pero al menos pasé tiempo distraída y me zampé un bol entero de palomitas que no debían ser muy buenas para el entrenamiento.

Cuando acabó recogí todo. Ya si que no sabía que hacer…pensé en ir a dar una vuelta pero me habían dicho especialmente que no abandonase la casa. Resentida me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambié el pijama y me tumbé a dormir.

No tardé en volver a levantarme; estaba demasiado despierta pues había dormido mucho ese día. Cogí un libro y me puse a leerlo pero al de 10 minutos me había cansado. Intenté dormirme; apagué la luz otra vez. Nada. Ahora la culpa me carcomía; Bastian y Jasper me había dicho que entrenase bien y yo en vez de eso me había dedicado a comer palomitas y ver la tele. Al final opté por levantarme y ponerme a entrenar sino sabía que no conciliaría el sueño tranquila.

"que blanda eres cuando se trata de Bastian Bella…"

Puse música relajante para hacer estiramientos lentos. Hoy tampoco haría mucho esfuerzo. La relajación también era importante. Alcé suavemente los brazos hasta que mis manos se tocaron y me agaché hasta que mis dedos hicieron contacto con el suelo. Volví a levantarlos hasta dejarlos a la par de mi pecho respirando profundamente. Mis músculos empezaban a relajarse. Después de 10 minutos decidí dejarlo. Empecé a mover los objetos de mi habitación con cuidado para que el poder de mi telequinesia mejorase. Entrenar sola era aburrido…echaba de menos a Jasper aunque siempre me vacilase. El vaso de agua de mi mesilla flotaba por encima de mi cabeza haciendo círculos lentamente cuando lo lancé a la ventana haciendo que se hiciera añicos contra el marco de ella que estaba abierta. Había escuchado un sonido y sentía la presencia de un vampiro.

_-¿Alice? ¿Jasper?-_pregunté acercándome un poco a la ventana-Emmet si eres tú no me hace ninguna gracia…

Seguí acercándome muy silenciosa aún a sabiendas que me oirían igual que si iba gritando. Dudaba mucho que fuesen ellos…habían dicho que volverían al día siguiente e iban bastante lejos por lo que había entendido. Mis sentidos me decían que me alejase de esa ventana pero seguía andando hacia ella.

"total…si es un vampiro carnívoro me matará en cuanto me duerma"

Llegué al marco de la puerta esquivando los trocitos de vaso que yacían por el suelo tirados y me asomé a la ventana. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue hallarme con los minúsculos cristales incrustados en mi espalda mientras que me retorcía entre unos brazos que me sujetaban fuertemente contra el suelo. Con el impacto había cerrado los ojos pero cuando los abrí no pude reprimir un grito ahogado de asombro; ahí, enfrente de mí se hallaba mí supuesta meta: Edward Cullen.

_-hola pequeña…volvemos a encontrarnos_-su sonrisa seguía igual de encantadora y de odiosa.

_-primero no soy pequeña soy tamaño estándar_-le di un cabezazo que más que daño le causo asombro por lo que me aflojó y pude escapar-_y segundo; mi nombre es Bella._

Me situé en posición de ataque cuando él ya se había levantado del suelo de forma elegante. Se posicionó enfrente mío para hablarme.

_-como quieras Bella. Te recomiendo que no pongas esto muy difícil. Se me todos tus puntos débiles._

-_así que pretender que me deje matar así por así…lo llevas claro_

_-no quiero matarte_-lo miré incrédula-_te vas a venir conmigo. Mi jefe me ha mandado llevarte con él así que será mejor que te vengas tranquilita…_

_-¡ni lo sueñes Edward Cullen!_

_-imaginaba que esto se pondría peor…así que tendré que llevarte por la fuerza…-_se le notaba sin miedo

_-no se porque estas tan tranquilo Edward…-_frunció el ceño-_sabes que no soy tan fácil de vencer como las otras cazadoras…y encima…no puedes leerme la mente…_

Sus perfectas facciones se tensaron dejando ver que no se esperaba eso.

_-¿Cómo…como sabes eso?_

_-soy más lista de lo que piensas Edward…_

Parecía haber ganado cuando volvió a esbozar su magnífica sonrisa. Entonces fui yo la que fruncí el ceño.

_-esto va a ser divertido…-_comentó en voz lo suficientemente audible para que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda.

Acto seguido se dirigió a mí a velocidad vampiriza dándome tiempo justo para esquivarlo y girarme para ver que estaba contra la pared tranquilo. Me empezaba a mosquear; aquel vampiro me trataba como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo atraparme iba a demostrarle que no era así…cerré los ojos concentrándome. Sentí como se movía nervioso sin saber que vendría ahora. Alcé una mano y abrí de golpe los ojos mirando directamente a Edward quien no se esperó que gracias a la telequinesia el armario cayese encima de él. Aproveché su aturdimiento para ir corriendo hasta él y propinarle un puñetazo seguido de una patada en la cara con la que cayó al suelo. Yo daba gracias a Dios por el entrenamiento pues sino me habría roto el pie. Lo patee en el suelo pero a la quinta patada me agarró del pie y me lanzó contra la pared opuesta.

_-Ya está bien de jugar_-gruñó mientras me levantaba

Lo vi correr hacia mí y levanté la mano para pararlo con la telequinesia como había hecho con Jasper. Concentré todas mis fuerzas en él pero seguía avanzando hacia mí. De repente todo se tornó negro.

**_nota de autora: hay una expresión que he puesto que puede sonar algo cutre o no se...la de "no soy pequeña soy tamaño estandar" pero bueno deciros que lo he puesto porque a mí todos mis amigos em vacilan con que soy bajita y siempr els contesto eso xD_**

**_nota de autora 2: Bastian y Bella solo estan fingiendo así que tampoco puede ser traudor si se enamora de Ángela aunque aclaro desde ahora que no lo va a hacer...os sorprenderá esa parte de Bastian...muajaja_**

**_(esto va por el comentario de 3rill)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_aupa!_**

**_aqui dejo otro capi de este fic._**

**_la verdad me encanta el final de este; deja mucho en el aire y no se me encanta_**

**_es algo corto pero intenso xD_**

**_espero que también os guste!_**

**_muchas gracias por seguirme y por los reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Desperté con la cabeza dolorida. Abrí los ojos y miré a mí alrededor; esa no era mi habitación. Me senté en la cama que era enorme de color dorado con dibujos extraños. Al lado había un pequeño tocador y enfrente un armario enorme. En la pared de la derecha se encontraba un ventanal enorme por donde se veían las montañas; era un paisaje precioso. A la izquierda estaba una puerta sólida que parecía difícil de derribar. Me levanté y fui directa a esta para ver si podía salir de aquel sitio pero estaba cerrada con llave. Por más que al golpee no pude moverla nada. Enfadada empecé a dar vueltas por la estancia como un perro encerrado en una jaula. Estaba cansada de estar ahí; llevaría horas encerrada y quería salir. Le di un puñetazo a la pared y me di cuenta de que tenía la mano sangrando.

"mierda"-pensé mirando los cortes que había vuelto a empezar a sangrar-"debí de cortarme con los cristales del vaso"

Me di cuenta de que estaba débil así que opté por tumbarme donde me quedé dormida.

Desperté sin saber cuanto tiempo hacia que me había quedado dormida; podían ser minutos, horas días y no lo sabría. De repente noté que alguien estaba haciéndome algo en la mano y abrí los ojos dirigiéndolos hacia la persona. Edward el que estaba jugando con mi mano. Me senté de golpe en la cama y aparté con un golpe seco mi mano de las suyas.

_-¿Qué coño haces?_

_-solo estaba curándotela_-dijo con su siempre aterciopelada voz-te heriste cuando luchamos

Alcé la vista y vi la puerta abierta por lo que salí de la cama corriendo hacia ella. Olvidé que Edward era un vampiro y por lo tanto mucho más rápido que yo, y choqué con él. Perdí el equilibrio porque no esperaba toparme con ese inconveniente pero no toqué el suelo sino que sentí unos fríos brazos rodearme la cintura e impidieron que cayese. Me perdí en sus ojos que me miraban de cerca sin soltarme aún habiéndome puesto con los pies en el suelo. Por alguna razón que desconozco él tampoco apartaba sus ojos de los míos. Estuvimos así algunos instantes hasta que me di cuenta de la situación y lo empujé lejos de mí.

_-¡aléjate de mi, moustro!_

Pareció volver en si en ese momento pero siguió mirándome a los ojos con una expresión en el rostro que no conseguí descifrar. Me miró la mano y sus ojos se volvieron negros como el carbón

_-tu mano sangra_-se limitó a decir. Yo escondí mi mano detrás de mi cuerpo porque la herida se había abierto y sangraba más lo que hizo que esbozase una risa algo cruel-_no seas ilusa. Esconder tu mano no haría que no quisiera beber de ti. La sangre se huele a muchos metros de distancia sobretodo la tuya._

_-¿Cómo que sobretodo la mía?-_lo escuché burlarse de mi ignorancia en bajo e hizo que la sangre me hirviese de rabia.- ¿_Qué te hace tanta gracia estúpido?_

_-¿no crees que deberías ser más amable conmigo?_-su tono de burla y superioridad me ponía enferma-_al fin y al cabo si quisiera estarías muerta_

_-entonces tú también lo estarías_-contesté mordaz-_Carlisle me quería viva_

Pareció entender que yo no era una boba humana a la que pudiera engañar con sus juegos de palabras y seducción pues se puso serio al instante.

_-si, tienes razón-_aceptó al final ante mi asombro-_pero tu olor es demasiado tentador…no se a los demás pero para mí es como si me llamase. No es como las demás sangres…_

Me quedé quieta asimilando todo lo que me estaba diciendo. Carlisle no me quería matar eso ya lo sabía porque me lo había dicho en mi habitación…pero eso de que mi sangre era demasiado tentadora…puede ser que fuese lo que los vulturis llamaban "la tua cantante". Me lo había explicado antes cuando decidí hacerme caza vampiros pero no conocía a nadie al que le hubiera pasado.

_-¿Qué quieres de mí?-_opté por preguntarle

_-yo tu sangre_-rodé los ojos-_pero Carlisle quiere proponerte un trato…él cree que serías muy útil para nuestro clan por tus poderes._

_-pero yo no soy vampiro-_corté a Edward-_no puedo entrar en vuestro clan_

_-déjame acabar. Él quiere proponerte convertirte y formar parte de todo esto._

_-¡nunca!-_con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me lancé contra él intentando herirle. En ese momento solo pensaba en dañarle.

Comencé a darle golpes con los puños cerrados en el pecho haciéndome yo más daño que él. Edward me sujetó de las muñecas sin apretar y me separó un poco de él. Las fuerzas se me habían agotado por lo que no intenté soltarme. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos… ¿Cómo el ser que había matado a mi novio tenía la cara de decirme haber si quería convertirme en un ser como él? no en un vampiro cosa que tampoco quería ¡sino en uno que matase a gente como mi novio! Mi novio…mi punto débil…

-_Edmon…-_sollocé en voz baja.

_-me llamo Edward_-escuché a alguien hablar a mi lado con voz aterciopelada.

No me acordaba ya de él. Subí la mirada hasta su cara y lo miré fijamente. De repente fue como si lo viera allí. Estaba viendo a Edmon delante de mí agarrando mis muñecas y mirándome. Esbocé una sonrisa de felicidad ¿acaso estaba muerta y por eso Edmon estaba allí? No me importaba…solo quería estar con él. Me puse de puntillas y lo besé.


	11. Chapter 11

**_aupa!_**

**_aqui dejo otro capi de este fic._**

**_aqui se descubre todo lo que ocurre_**

**_soy mala inventándome leyendas ya lo siento_**

**_espero que también os guste!_**

**_muchas gracias por seguirme y por los reviews!_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Me quedé estático. Bella… ¡me estaba besando! Pero lo más raro de todo es que yo no podía moverme para quitarla…o…no quería quitarla. Pero… ¿Por qué? Yo había sido creado y entrenado solo para matar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? De repente noté que sus brazos se levantaban y se aferraban a mi nuca. Fue en ese preciso instante en el que reaccioné; la aparté bruscamente de mí y la lancé a la cama para que no se hiriese. Me quedé en una esquina de la habitación viendo como ella se llevaba la mano a la boca.

-_yo…yo…-_no quise escuchar más y me fui corriendo de allí.

Salí a cazar para despejarme. Salí de la mansión y me fui al pueblo más cercano que hallé. Era de noche por lo que no había mucha gente por la calle. Al final de un callejón vi a una pareja de adolescentes riendo y besándose. Una llama se encendió dentro de mí. En cuestión de segundos había matado al chico y bebía de él mientras la chica estaba tan paralizada que ni siquiera podía gritar. Cuando vi que iba a reaccionar me envaré y de un zarpazo al maté. Cuando regresé a la mansión fui llamado ante Carlisle antes de que me diese tiempo apenas a poner un pie dentro. Allí estaba él con Esme, su consejera medio bruja. En realidad sabía a ciencia cierta que Esme no quería estar allí, ella no mataba humanos y menos bebía de ellos, pero si se escapaba la matarían. Por eso estaba allí, su poder de visualizar hechos una hora antes de que ocurran les había impresionado tanto que la habían obligado a tomar parte de su clan. En mi opinión la tal Alice era mejor pero Carlisle me había explicado que ella pertenecía al clan de los vulturis y no queríamos meternos directamente con ellos. Al llegar me incliné ante Carlisle.

_-¿me habéis hecho llamar?_

_-Edward…te has ido a cazar sin permiso…imagino que tendrás una buena escusa._

_-Yo…_-¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué Bella Swan me había besado sin saber porque y me había asustado? Era una escusa patética…

_-ven aquí_-dijo viendo que no hablaba.

Sabía lo que significaba eso; iba a utilizar su poder de leer la mente tocando a la persona. Era como el mío pero mucho más eficaz. Me acerqué y me tomo la mano. Después de unos segundos la soltó.

_-así que…te besó…parece que te confundió con su novio…_

"¿su novio?"Me había perdido pero lo comprendí casi seguido. Edmon…ese nombre…no se había equivocado al llamarme simplemente pensó que yo era él. Una sensación extraña me invadió y unas ganas de matar al tal Edmon se ciñeron en mí. Por suerte para él ya estaba muerto.

_-lo que todavía no entiendo es porque tú huiste… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-no lo se-_no podía decirle que era miedo o me mataría. Por suerte en su poder no constaba saber los sentimientos.- _¿puedo irme? Creo que necesito trazar un plan para convencerla de que se una a nosotros_

_-si claro claro ve_

Esme me miró con una expresión extraña cuando me iba. Fui a otra habitación que no fuese la de Bella. No sabría como comportarme ni que haría ni ella tampoco.

Llevaba una media hora tumbado cuando noté algo extraño en mí. Sentía como si algo dentro de mí estuviese cambiando. Mi piel, antes dura como una roca, ahora estaba más blanda. Con el miedo el los ojos me acerqué al espejo y me observé. Lo que vi hizo que abriese tanto los ojos que podían haberse salido de las orbitas. El color de mi piel, aún siendo pálido, era mucho más humano que nunca y mis ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda. Levanté las manos para corroborar que ese era yo y el espejo me confirmó con su reflejo que así era. El pánico de mi cara se reflejaba en el espejo; no podía ser…no podía ser un humano…yo era un vampiro…

_-¡Gustav!-_tenía que comprobar que no me estaba volviendo loco.

_-¿quería algo señor…?-_sus ojos cambiaron a un color negro.-_se…se…señor…huele usted…_

_-¡fuera!_

Era verdad…me había vuelto mortal…pero… ¿Cómo? Ahora estaba en problemas…era un humano que olía a sangre dentro de una mansión repleta de vampiros carnívoros. La única habitación donde podía estar sería en la de Bella. Me iba a ir hacia allí cuando tocaron la puerta. Era Esme que me pidió permiso para entrar.

_-Esme será mejor que te vayas…_

_-tranquilo Edward…sabes que no me alimento de humanos_-abrí los ojos asustado por lo que sabía-_se todo y venía hablar contigo._

_-empieza_-ordené sin mucho tacto. Esto me estaba alarmando.

_-veras Edward…vi lo que te pasaría…ya sabes de mis poderes y todo eso…y estuve investigando antes de todo para saber que te podía haber ocurrido. Carlisle no sabe nada sobre esto._

_-¿encontraste algo?-_estaba ansioso. Quería saber que pasaba.

_-en realidad solo una teoría. Y puede que te suene imposible._

_-habla_-exigí. Me estaba impacientando demasiado.

_-veras…cuenta una leyenda…-_comenzó, pero la detuve

_-¿leyenda? ¿Es una broma?_

_-para nada. Si existe los vampiros y hombres lobo… ¿quien dice que las leyendas no sean reales?-_me dijo con cara seria. Le indiqué con la mano que siguiera-_cuenta una leyenda que hace mucho tiempo vivía en una tribu al sur de África un emperador. Era un ser perfecto, vampiro, que tenía todo lo que quería; las mujeres más hermosas, los tesoros más preciados, los guerreros mejor preparados, todos ellos vampiros como él creados solo para luchar…también era tremendamente egoísta y mataba a todo aquel que le superase en cualquier cosa. Tenía bajo su mando al hechicero más temible que hubiese existido nunca por lo que nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo. Cada día observaba todo lo que tenía y buscaba algo que no pudiera lograr pero nunca lo encontraba. Hasta que un día pasó lo impensable; un campesino de su reino se reveló y le dijo unas palabras que se le quedaron grabadas en la mente: "tendrás todo el oro del mundo, todas las mujeres y todos los guerreros pero nunca tendrás amor". El campesino fue mandado a la horca seguido. Pero sus palabras atormentaban a Cheyenne, cual era el nombre del jefe vampiro. Empezó a investigar por su cuenta el significado de la palabra amor. El amor entre dos vampiros no era inexistente pero él no sentía nada así por nadie. Un día que salió de caza percibió un aroma demasiado tentador para él y lo siguió topándose con una bella muchacha. Era la más bella que había visto nunca así que se la llevó. Estaba totalmente encaprichado con ella y ella se embelesó por la belleza del vampiro. Así estuvieron mucho tiempo; él seguía teniendo todo lo que quería. Hasta que un día apareció en su pueblo otro vampiro. La chica al verlo se enamoró completamente de él y se escapó de Cheyenne para ir con él. Para desgracia del emperador el recién llegado también se enamoró de la humana. el hechicero que ayudaba al emperador le dijo que se trataba de amor y Cheyenne, por egoísta que era, se enfureció porque esas dos personas pudieran tener algo que en nunca conseguiría. Ávido de rabia pidió al hechicero poder para matar al vampiro y este le dijo "lo volveré humano para que puedas matarlo pero a cambio quiero tu alma". Cheyenne aceptó y así derrotó al vampiro y luego dio muerte también a la chica. Desde ese día se dice que su alma vaga por el mundo buscando posibles muestras de amor entre vampiros y humanos y hace que el vampiro se haga humano._

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Luego hablé.

_-pero no tiene sentido… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?_

_-tú eres el vampiro que se enamora de la chica humana._

Me levanté muy enojado casi tirando la silla que estaba a mi lado. No podía ser… ¡yo no sentía!

_-no se puede ser nuevo para ti…-_intentó proseguir.

_-¡no intentes que sienta miedo diciéndome que es amor!-_rugí

_-Edward…tranquilízate…sabes que te lo he dicho a ti porque Carlisle te mataría si se entera de esto._

Me volví a sentar en la cama a su lado intentando volver a respirar tranquilamente. Estaba asustando aunque no se viese más que mi enfado. Intenté que mi voz sonara despreocupada.

_-y…y si así fuera… ¿Qué podría hacer?_

_-la leyenda solo dice una última frase "has de hacer caso a tu corazón"_

_-¿y que pasará entonces?_

_-nadie lo sabe. Este caso no se ha dado desde hace 500 años y entonces el vampiro fue asesinado antes de darle tiempo a darse cuenta de que el pasaba. Nadie sabe que ocurre._

Se fue dejándome reflexionar. Antes de irme me dijo que fuese a la habitación de Bella porque sino cualquier vampiro se enteraría de mi estado y Carlisle me mataría. Esme en realidad se había jugado mucho por mí.


	12. Chapter 12

**_aupa!_**

**_bueno deciros que me voy una semana de vacaciones con mis amigas a Benidorm así que no subiré capi hasta mínimo el 31 de este mes. _**

**_a cambio he subido hoy un capi de cada historia mía:_**

**_-RESIDENCIA tWILIGHT_**

**_-FUEGO & HIELO_**

-**_HOT SUMMER_**

**_-DESPUÉS DE SOBREVIVIR_**

**_GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEIS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO AQUI DEJÁNDOME REVIEWS._**

**_SI TENEIS COMENTARIOS O LO QUE QUEAIS ESTARÉ ENCANTADA DE ESCICHARLOS(LEERLOS)_**

**_MUAKS!_**

**_Impass*_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_aupa!_**

**_he vuelto!_**

**_y eso como en lso demás que capi dedicado a adayla por su cumple._**

**_aqui dejo otro capi de este fic._**

**_aqui se descubre todo lo que ocurre_**

**_espero que también os guste!_**

**_muchas gracias por seguirme y por los reviews!_**

**_nunca lo agradeceré lo suficiente_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Edward se había ido hacia lo menos 1 hora pero yo seguía en el mismo sitio donde me había dejado, no me había movido ni un centímetro. Sentía mi cara tensa por el pánico que me había embargado cuando todo pasó. Lo había besado...había besado a Edward Cullen…al que supuestamente tenía que matar. Y lo más raro de todo…él no había puesto objeciones. Solo cuando alcé las manos para agarrar su cuello y juntarnos más me había soltado. En ese momento pensé que me iba a pegar un tortazo, matarme allí mismo o algo así pero él a pesar de haberme apartado bruscamente me había lanzado a la cama justamente para no hacerme daño. No me salían las palabras al ver lo que había pasado pero él tampoco se quedó a la espera de mis explicaciones porque se había ido a velocidad vampírica.

"¡¿Qué he hecho? Dios he besado a mi enemigo… ¿pero por que?"

Creo recordar que lo había confundido con Edmon. Pero yo sabía que este último estaba muerto. Acaso… ¿acaso había utilizado a Edward para reemplazar a Edmon? Pero no podía ser…él era mi enemigo. Vale…una escusa muy pobre para contradecir eso. Pero…yo no sentía nada por él… ¿o si? Es verdad que Edward había conseguido aturdirme con solo mirarme como ningún vampiro había logrado. Pero eso no significaba que lo amase…no…yo podía estar enamorada de él…

Seguía con mis cavilaciones cuando la puerta se abrió. Para entonces yo estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama. Levanté la vista para encontrarme con el que ya sabía que sería; Edward. Pero estaba cambiado. Su piel, aunque bastante blanca, estaba con más color de lo normal. Ya no tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos…los cuales ya no eran negros ni rojos…eran verde esmeralda. Edward era un humano.

_-deja de mirarme-_dijo seco. En ese momento me di cuenta de que lo había estado observando desde que había entrado a la habitación.

Miré hacia otro lado de la habitación. Edward entró hasta dentro y sentó en una silla. Dejó la puerta abierta y vi mi oportunidad; si ahora él era humano estaríamos a la par de velocidad porque yo era rápida y saldría por la puerta antes de que el se diese cuenta porque estaba mucho más cerca que él. Sin pensármelo dos veces me levanté rápida y corrí hacia la puerta pero para mi decepción volví a chocar con Edward y tuvo que volver a sujetarme para no caer. Dio un pequeño estirón y me levantó para quedar yo a su par. Sus manos seguían en mi cintura y las mías en su pecho en el que me había apoyado por la velocidad que cogí al levantarme. Yo respiraba entrecortadamente por la carera y al parecer él en su condición de medio humano también. Estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro y cuando me di cuenta me sonrojé. Lo empujé levemente con las manos mientras miraba hacia el suelo y soltó mi cintura. Aún así no se movió y siguió de pies ahí en medio mirándome. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en no llorar de rabia. Edward me miró un par de segundos y luego se fue a sentar a la silla no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave. Conté hasta 10 respirando. Luego me di la vuelta.

_-se lo que eres Edward-_él levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo

-_¿perdona?-_dijo seco

-_se que eres un humano-_iba a replicar cuando proseguí-_no intentes convencerme de lo contrario. Eres humano en vida aunque sigas teniendo tus poderes de vampiro. Si te clavase un cuchillo te mataría._

_-me gustaría ver de donde sacas un cuchillo-_dijo burlón.

"que pena que siga teniendo su fuerza y que no haya comido nada en dos días…porque le daría una paliza ahora mismo… ¡payaso!"

Bufé con ese pensamiento y me tumbé en la cama boca arriba. Estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba y pronto me dormí. No se cuanto tiempo dormí, tal vez estaba despierta antes de abrir los ojos, solo se que no quería despertar y tener que volver a enfrentar a Edward. Me mantuve en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados. Escuché como se levantaba de la silla pero fingí dormir. De repente la cama se hundió a mis lados. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Edward con los brazos apoyados en par a mi cuerpo inclinado hacía mí. Con un rápido movimiento lo empujé y acorralé contra el suelo quedando yo encima de él mientras que lo sujetaba por el cuello medio ahorcándolo. Él no se movía solo me miraba con su mirada verde esmeralda.

_-no vuelvas a intentar atacarme cuando duermo-_le escupí._-la próxima vez no dudaré en matarte_

Edward me cogió entonces por las muñecas (odiaba esa manía de cogerme de esa parte) y me hizo girar para quedar él encima.

_-¿y por que no lo has hecho?-_preguntó con brillo en los ojos

Tenía razón… ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Solo sabía que no había pensado en ningún momento en hacerle daño, solo en que no me lastimase a mí. Pero sabía que podía haberlo matado…


	14. Chapter 14

**_aupa!_**

**_aqui dejo otro capi de este fic._**

**_espero que también os guste!_**

**_el capi de hoy es algo corto porque no me di cuenta y era la mitad de un capítulo junto con lo que puse en la anterior. ya lo siento!_**

**_y aprovecho para deciros que sin contar este quedan ya solo 4 capítulos para que se acabe esta historia. me da pena porque es una de las que más me gustan pero todo tiene un fin, no¿?_**

**_muchas gracias por seguirme y por los reviews!_**

**_nunca lo agradeceré lo suficiente_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Seguí con la vista como se tumbaba en la cama después de bufar por mi respuesta. Se puso mirando hacía el techo pero no tardé en escuchar como su respiración se volvía más lenta y acompasada; se había dormido. La observé en silencio sintiendo los latidos de su corazón dormitar. Dejé entonces el libro que me hallaba leyendo encima de la mesa que tenía cerca y me levanté de la silla. Anduve el trecho entre donde estaba y la cama y la miré; parecía un ángel dormida. Mi corazón, ahora humano, empezó a palpitar a una velocidad alarmante en mi no acostumbrado cuerpo. Empecé a preguntarme si lo que me había contado Esme era cierto y me asustaba un poco a decir verdad. Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que me había inclinado sobre Bella apoyando mis brazos en el colchón; tenía las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo e iba poco a poco acercándome a ella. Unas intensas ganas de besarla se apoderaron de mí mientras miraba sus perfectos labios. De repente ella abrió sus ojos muy rápidamente y con un movimiento de igual velocidad aferró mis muñecas y me inmovilizó contra el suelo. Sin embargo aunque pudo no me mató. Yo podía haber aprovechado eso para acabar con ella pero lo único que me salía hacer era observarla; sus ojos color chocolate, sus labios carnosos, su pelo ondeando…creo que me estaba volviendo loco por momentos.

_-no vuelvas a intentar atacarme cuando duermo_-dijo enfadada-_la próxima vez no dudaré en matarte._

Así que no pensaba hacerme nada…no entendía por que pero cambié las tornas utilizando mi fuerza que superaba en miles la suya y me coloqué encima de ella con mi rostro a escasos centímetros de su cara.

_-¿y por que no lo has hecho?_

Esas palabras salieron solas de mi boca sin que siquiera las hubiera planeado en mi mente. Quería saberlo…quería saber si ella sentía algo por mí…quería saber si ella estaba enamorada de mí como yo de ella…

"espera… ¿he admitido que estoy enamorado de ella? no, no, no…"

Ella no contestaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad alarmante para un humano y no sabía si era por la pequeña pelea o porque estaba nerviosa. Votaba por lo segundo porque aunque mantuviera su expresión firme sus ojos la delataban; estaba nerviosa y no sabía que decir. Yo ya no esperaba respuesta simplemente la observaba; admiraba sus gestos y como se debatía en su interior por decir algo. De repente contestó a mi pregunta pero la respuesta no me gustó lo más mínimo.

_-será que te pareces al novio que un moustro como tú mató en su día-_dijo ácidamente; parecía que destilaba veneno y odio-_te has salvado solo por eso y te besé por lo mismo pero tranquilo que no volverá a ocurrir_.-y después de meditarlo unos segundos añadió-_te odio asqueroso chupasangre_

Las palabras de Bella me golpearon con dureza y dolieron como si miles de cuchillos me atravesasen mi ahora humano corazón.

Ella aprovechó mi débil momento para librarse de mi agarre pues había dejado de apretar tanto las muñecas, lo suficiente para que se levantase y se agazapara en un rincón de la habitación con ojos furiosos.

Así que era eso…Bella solo me había besado porque le había recordado a su novio muerto. Noté como algo se moría dentro de mí. Mi corazón se estrujó contra mi pecho. Me entraron unas ganas horribles de llorar y para mi mala suerte ahora era humano por lo que las lágrimas saldrían por mis ojos para rodar por mi cara sin que yo pudiese hacer nada. Y no podía, no quería que ella me viese tan débil. Sin más miramientos salí disparado fuera de esa habitación sin reparar que me dejaba la puerta abierta. Ese descuido me costaría caro más adelante.


	15. Chapter 15

**_aupa!_**

**_aqui dejo otro capi de este fic._**

**_este es uno de los que más me gusta a mí...ya vereis porque_**

**_ya solo quedan 3 para que se acabe..._**

**_espero que también os guste!_**

**_muchas gracias por seguirme y por los reviews!_**

**_nunca lo agradeceré lo suficiente_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Cuando se fue permanecí un rato más inmóvil en el mismo sitio; no sabía si volvería. Al de 10 minutos decidí moverme y vi que se había dejado la puerta abierta. Esa era mi oportunidad. Me acerqué a la puerta y vi que no había nadie en el pasillo. Al final del mismo vislumbré una ventana; si conseguía alcanzarla sin ser vista era libre. Era un camino bastante largo pero también mi única oportunidad para salir de allí; si no llegaba o alguien me veía adiós. Decidí que lo mejor era no pensarlo así que eché a correr sin mirar ni atrás ni a los lados; en mi campo de visión solo estaba la ventana. La carrera se me hizo eterna pero no apareció ningún vampiro por suerte. Alcancé la ventana, me subí al bordillo y salí al alfeizar. Estaba a una altura considerable por lo que si me caía me mataría. Caminé pegándome a la pared de fuera todo lo que podía hasta llegar a un trozo en el que era más fácil escalar. Por allí bajé hasta tocar el suelo y entonces eché a correr. Estaría bien lejos para cuando se enterasen de mi huida.

Llegué a un parque que me sonaba y descubrí que por suerte estaba cerca de mi casa. No sabía cuanto había corrido pero no podía parar ahora. De repente sentí vampiros acercarse y me preparé para pelear.

-_¡Bella!-_escuché

-¿_A…Alice?-_pregunté tímida relajándome un poco. Cuando la vi entrar al parque corriendo y venía hacía mí yo también corrí-_¡Alice!_

A ella lo siguieron Rosalie, Jasper y Bastian, este último subido a Emmett. Corrí hacía Bastian cuando lo vi y me tiré a sus brazos; necesitaba un abrazo de amigo. Él me agarró fuerte pues mis piernas apenas me sostenían. Empecé a llorar descontroladamente soltando todas las lágrimas que tenía retenidas desde que estaba en esa casa llena de vampiros.

-_sh…tranquila pequeña…ya está…-_me acariciaba el pelo mientras hablaba-_vamos a casa…_

Sentía que sería incapaz de caminar. Intenté hacérselo saber pero antes de hablar unos brazos grandes me levantaron del suelo y empezó a andar conmigo a cuestas. Solo atiné a recostarme en su pecho sollozando aún. Miré para arriba para ver que era Jasper muy serio, algo raro en él, el que me llevaba por lo que supuse que Emmett llevaba a Bastian. Llegamos en poco tiempo a la casa y yo seguía muy nerviosa por lo que Alice le dijo a Jasper que me subiera a la habitación y calmase. Nada más dejarme en la cama me ovillé llorando aún.

-_tranquila Bella…no tengas miedo…ya ha pasado todo.-_me decía mientras iba notando una ola de tranquilidad.

Al de un rato pude levantarme y mirarlo. Dejé de llorar.

-_gracias, Jasper-_le dije

-_soy bueno en algo más que en hacerte rabiar-_dijo sonriendo y haciendo que yo riera-_¿Qué pasó Bella?_

Le relaté todo lo que me había pasado. Me sonrojé un poco al contarle que había besado a Edward pero él no dijo nada solo me hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando cuando callé. Al acabar asintió y me pidió permiso para irse a contarles todo a los demás alegando que debía descansar.

_-planearemos algo pero primero descansa lo necesitas-_me dijo-_te llamaremos cuando estemos listos_

Aunque quería ayudarles no tuve más remedio que aceptar y después de comer algo de lo que me habían preparado me dormí sin rechistar.

A saber cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida cuando alguien me despertó moviéndome bruscamente.

-_¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Despierta!_

Abrí los ojos asustada y vi a Alice zarandeándome con cara de pánico.

-_¿Qué pasa Alice? ¡Tranquila!_

_-Bella corre tengo que esconderte, salir de aquí. ¡Han venido a por ti!_

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién ha venido?_

_-Edward y sus séquitos-_me dijo tan rápido que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por entenderla

_-entonces yo pelearé-_dije muy seria

_-Bella Carlisle no está_

_-me da igual. Alice lees el futuro sabes que no me vas ha convencer_

Pareció meditarlo unos segundos y luego asintió. Corrí siguiéndola por las escaleras hasta llegar al jardín. El antes precioso y verde estaba destrozado. Rosalie peleaba junto con Emmett contra dos vampiros enormes. Bastian estaba con uno que parecía neófito y parecía costarle pues no era tan bueno como yo peleando. Jasper peleaba elegantemente contra 4 vampiros a la vez pero no parecía tener problemas con ello; era muy bueno había que admitirlo. Alice corrió a ayudar a Bastian que estaba en apuros y yo empecé a pelear con un vampiro que se había sumado a la pelea de Jasper. Este al verle a su lado puso cara extraña.

-_¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a escapar?_

_-¿y dejarte toda la diversión a ti? ni lo sueñes Jasper Hale-_le di un puñetazo y me cargué a un vampiro que intentaba atacar a mi amigo mientras él estaba distraído hablándome. Sonreí-_y vigila tus espaldas profe_

Soltó una sonora carcajada y volvió a lo suyo. El vampiro iba ganándome terreno así que al final, con miedo a volver a desmayarme, acabé utilizando la telepatía. Por suerte funcionó y ahora me veía libre de vampiros. No había ninguno suelto; cada uno tenía un vampiro o como mucho dos luchando con él. De repente me fijé en una cosa que antes no había apreciado: ¿Dónde estaba Edward? No estaba luchando contra nadie de mi familia. Pero no lo veía peleando…lo busqué con la mirada hasta que lo vi apoyado en un árbol. Estaba observando como todos peleaban…o eso pensaba hasta que me fijé bien y pude ver que no era la pelea lo que miraba si no a mí. Si pensaba que se iba a librar de pelear estaba muy equivocado.

Comencé a caminar hacía él pero un neófito se me cruzó en el camino.

"Malditos neófitos. Si es que encima no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganar"

En 2 minutos contados me deshice de aquel molesto intento de vampiro y seguí caminando hacía Edward. Él no apartaba su mirada de mí como si el echo de que una pelea campal estuviese ocurriendo a su alrededor no existiera. Tardé más de lo pensado en llegar hasta él pues varios neófitos más salieron de la nada y tuve que cargar contra ellos. El camino se me hico largo aún estando a tan solo 20 metros de distancia. Cuando por fin llegué a su altura me sonrió.

_-eres mejor de lo que pensaba_

_-¿te quedas fuera de la lucha porque ahora a nada que te den mueres?-_pregunté ignorando su comentario-_eres un poco cobarde_

_-¿tú crees?-_le miré sin moverme y él ensanchó más aún su sonrisa

-_claro. Los vampiros siguen siendo demasiado fuertes para ti. ¿También vas a escapar de mí?_

La sonrisa se esfumó de su cara.

_-no voy a luchar contra ti-_dijo cortante

-_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me tienes temes?_

**P.O.V. Edward**

¿Cómo podía pensar que le tenía miedo? O peor… ¿Cómo podía pensar que no luchaba contra ella por eso? No quería dañarla…si…por más que me costara debía admitirlo…estaba enamorada de Bella Swan. Y por eso no podía luchar contra ella. ¿Cómo podría perdonarme el hacerle daño? No…no podía. Simplemente no podía vivir con la idea de haber matado a Bella o siquiera haberle causado una mínima herida.

-_no te temo y lo sabes-_fue lo único que pude decir

_-entonces luchemos-_se abalanzó sobre mí y me costó esquivarla.

No tuve más remedio que "luchar". Aunque no la atacaba, solo fingía hacerlo mientras esquivaba sus ataques. De veras la había subestimado, era mejor de lo que pensaba. Sus movimientos eran limpios y cuidados y si no fuese por mi velocidad de vampiro seguramente habría caído. En una de esas me pegó un puñetazo y noté como algo caliente corría por mi labio. Me llevé una mano a la cara para descubrir que estaba sangrando. Me quedé tan sorprendido que no vi la patada que se avecinaba y acabé en el suelo con Bella encima pegándome más puñetazos. Mi labio estaba hinchado y notaba la nariz medio rota así que no tuve más remedio que empujarla; instinto de supervivencia. Bella chocó contra un árbol y quedó tendida en el suelo. No veía que se moviese. ¿Acaso la había golpeado muy fuerte? Angustiado fui corriendo hasta ella y la levanté cogiéndola por los hombros. Ella abrió los ojos costosa y cuando vio que era yo intentó escaparse de mi agarre pero mis manos se aferraron más fuertes a ella.

_-¿a que esperas?_

Lo miré confundido. ¿Qué quería decir? Bella seguía removiéndose entre mi agarre pero se dio cuenta de que no lograría escapar así que paró. Me miró a los ojos y se quedó esperando.

_-¿a que esperas?-_volvió a preguntar ahora más alto-_¡mátame ya!_

_-¿Qué?-_la miraba incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía pedirme algo así?

_-¡HAZLO!-_chilló-_¡MÁTAME YA Y ACABA DE UNA VEZ CON TODO ESTO!_

_-no-_dije mirándola a los ojos

-_¿POR QUE NO? ME TIENES A HUEVO-_estaba histérica-_¡MÁTAME YA!_

_-¡NO!-_yo también grité

_-¿POR QUE? –_en ese momento escuché las palabras de Esme en mi cabeza _la leyenda solo dice una última frase "has de hacer caso a tu corazón" _y lo vi todo más claro que nunca.

_-¡POR QUE TE AMO!-agarré con más fuerza sus hombros, la acerqué a mí y la besé_

**P.O.V. Bella**

_-¿a que esperas?-_volví a preguntar ahora más alto-_¡mátame ya!_

_-¿Qué?-no parecía entender mis palabras_

_-¡HAZLO!-_chillé-_¡MÁTAME YA Y ACABA DE UNA VEZ CON TODO ESTO!_

_-no-_me miraba directamente a los ojos. No lo entendía. "¿pero es que este vampiro es tonto o que le pasa?"

-_¿POR QUE NO? ME TIENES A HUEVO-_estaba histérica-_¡MÁTAME YA!_

_-¡NO!-le grité_

_-¿POR QUE? -¿acaso lo único que quería era verme sufrir? pareció dudar _

_-¡PORQUE TE AMO!_

Me aferró de los hombros más fuerte aún y acercándome a él me besó. De todas las respuestas que tenía pensado escuchar, que me odiaba, que quería verme sufrir…, esa era la que menos esperaba. Y… ¿me estaba besando? Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Por qué me besaba? Obvio lo había dicho, me amaba. ¿Pero como era posible? ¿Me amaba? Pero yo…no pude decir que no porque en ese momento sentía miles de mariposas revolotear en mi estomago. Cerré los ojos más tranquila y seguí su beso. En cuanto se dio cuenta de ello aflojó mis amarras y pude subir las manos para agarrarlo por la nuca y bajó las suyas a mi cintura estrechándome contra él.


	16. Chapter 16

**_aupa!_**

**_bueno por fin llegó al declaración en el capítulo pasado..._**

**_y ahroa el después...en el que el malo aparece otra vez...y se explica un poco lo que pasa por la mente de Edward y Bella mientras se besan._**

**_aviso a lectores sensiblones...tiene mucha ternura el capítulo y os lo dice aqui la menda lerenda que casi me pongo a llorar incluso habiéndolo escrito yo xD_**

**_y bueno como ya se sabe...despu´s de la calma viene la tormenta, no¿?_**

**_pos ale!_**

**_espero que os guste!_**

**_es el antepenúltimo...ya solo quedan dos más...:(_**

**_gracias por los reviews y espero tener alguno esta vez_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Alice**

Estaba luchando contra un vampiro cuando escuché el grito; Bella pedía a Edward que la matase. Me giré a ver que ocurría y pude ver como él la sujetaba por los hombros. ¡La iba a matar! Pero para mi sorpresa se negó.

_-¿POR QUE NO? ME TIENES A HUEVO_-gritaba Bella histérica, al parecer lo estaba pasando mal en esa situación-¡_MÁTAME YA!_

_-¡NO!-_contestó Edward

_-¿POR QUE?_

_-¡PORQUE TE AMO!_

Edward besó a Bella después de esa confesión. ¿Por qué no había visto eso yo? Maldito poder adivino…pensé en ir a quitar a Bella de las zarpas del vampiro pero para mi sorpresa ella cerró sus ojos, hasta ahora abiertos como platos, y subió los brazos para agarrar por la nuca a Edward mientras él la agarraba por la cintura. De repente un fogonazo nos cegó desde donde estaba esa pareja; Bella y Edward juntos brillaban. La luz era tan intensa que no podíamos mirar directamente hacía allí pero todos habíamos dejado de luchar. Nadie decía nada y lo único que yo atinaba a penar era

"¿Por qué yo no he visto esto?"

**P.O.V. Edward**

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en un sitio desconocido para mí, solo. Me giré sobre mí mismo buscando a Bella. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso me mató al besarla? Pero… yo la había notado responderme el beso…

_-tranquilo Edward no estas muerto_-me giré para ver de quien era la voz que me había hablado y me encontré con Esme-_y ella tampoco se ha ido_

_-¿Qué es esto Esme?_

_-esto es tu mente_-me dijo tranquila-_es fenómeno que has sentido es único Edward_

_-la leyenda…era cierta…_

_-si-_sonrió-_te enamoraste de una humana. Y luego…seguiste a tu corazón…_

Estuvimos callados unos minutos hasta que tuve que preguntarlo.

_-y…ahora… ¿Qué va a pasar?_

Ella soltó una risita-_eso lo verás cuando vuelvas a la realidad. Despierta Edward. Sal de tus pensamientos y vuelve con tu amor…_

Noté como el color se desvanecía y abrí los ojos.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Me encontraba en un sito que no conocía. Era entero blanco y sin árboles, casas o caminos. Estaba sola allí pero no muy lejos de mí, como al final de un túnel, vislumbré una persona que se dirigía hacía mí. No tardo mucho en llegar hasta donde mí y cuando lo reconocí no me salían las palabras.

_-Bella…-_sonrió sinceramente

-_Edmon…_

Si, mi novio muerto se encontraba delante de mí. Tenía en la cara una mirada de ternura y amor hacía mí. Yo solo pude sentirme mal por haber besado a Edward.

_-Edmon…yo…lo siento…-_empecé pero me calló con un gesto

_-Bella no he venido a regañarte ni a echarte nada en cara_-me explicó con voz suave-_he venido a desearte que seas feliz._

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa pero antes de decir nada Edmon prosiguió.

_-te quise, te quiero y siempre te querré Bella y se que tú también pero quiero que sigas con tu vida adelante. Estoy muerto…y nunca podré volver. Pero quiero que dejes de sentirte culpable. Vive tu vida_-las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos-_y por favor no llores_

Me limpió la cara y yo asentí.

_-sería realmente feliz y me iría en paz si fueses feliz y se que Edward puede hacerlo_.-ahora mi mirada era de asombro-_se que es un vampiro pero te ama de verdad Bella. Y se que tú a él también. _

_-Edmon…_

_-no tienes que disculparte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y se que has luchado por recordarme pero quiero que eso cambie. Ve con él y se feliz._

_-Edmon…_

_-ve Bella…se feliz y yo iré en paz_

Se agachó a mi altura y me dio un beso en la frente. Luego sonrió y soltándome la mano se fue alejando.

_-despierta Bella_-fue lo último que escuché de él-sal de tus recuerdos

Cuando "desperté" de mis pensamientos me encontraba besando aún a Edward. Él tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba directamente. Nos separamos lentamente como con miedo a romper el aura que ahora nos rodeaba. Pude ver que ahora sus ojos ya no eran verde esmeralda pero tampoco borgoña; ahora eran dorados, como los de los vampiros vegetarianos. Aunque habíamos acabado el beso seguía sosteniéndome por la cintura y yo no había bajado los brazos de su cuello. Ninguno dijo nada durante un largo tiempo. Al final fue él el que comenzó a hablar.

_-te amo_-me dijo en un susurro y mi corazón dio un vuelco dentro de mí

_-yo también_-dije sin siquiera pensarlo; pero sabía que era verdad.

Bajé los brazos de su nuca pero alcé una mano para tocarle la cara donde momentos antes yo le había pegado. Su piel seguía como la de un humano aún teniendo los ojos color oro. Cuando toqué su labio hizo un gesto de dolor.

_-lo siento_-iba a apartar la mano pero la cogió y me lo impidió

_-así está mejor_

Seguí recorriendo su cara con mi mano suavemente y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia. Era como si no existiera pelea; solo existíamos Edward y yo. Seguía recorriendo su perfecta cara; toqué sus pómulos, sus parpados, su nariz y finalmente volví a los labios. Lo tenía partido así que acaricié con mucho cuidado y suavidad la herida.

_-lo siento de veras_-dije un poco angustiada

-_da igual. Mereció la pena_.-puso su mano en mi mejilla y empezó a acariciarla. Una lágrima se me escapó_-¿Qué pasa?-_preguntó preocupado

_-nada malo_-me puse de puntillas y lo besé. El dolor se había ido, los malos recuerdos se habían apagado, la oscuridad que se cernía sobre mi corazón dejó paso a la luz del amor, era feliz.

De repente se oyeron unos aplausos.

_-bravo, bravo, precioso_-nos soltamos y vimos que era Carlisle el que hablaba.

Miré a mis amigos y estaban congelados, Carlisle les debió de hacer algo.

_-¿Qué les has hecho?-_rugí

_-tranquila solo están paralizados. Cuando acabe contigo volverán a moverse._

Edward se puso delante de mí con ademán de protegerme.

_-no te acerques a ella_-dijo y un potente gruñido salió de su pecho

Carlisle se puso a reírse antes de proseguir hablando-_vaya Edward…me sorprendes…nunca creí que un vampiro sin sentimientos pudiera enamorarse…y menos de una humana…_

Edward seguía gruñendo muy fuerte. Yo el puse una mano en el hombro para que me dejase ponerme a su par.

_-no pienso unirme a ti_-dije decidida

_-a no…eso ya no me interesa…ahora solo quiero matarte_-sus ojos color borgoña se clavaron en mí haciéndome estremecer-_si te hubiese convertido hubieses acabado con todo mi clan. Y ahora si no os importa…os pediría que lo hicieseis todo más fácil_

Y sin más preámbulos se lanzó directamente hacía mí.


	17. Chapter 17

**_aupa!_**

**_bueno aunque he tenido pocos reviews he decidio poner el siguiente capi_**

**_este es el antepenúltimo así que si os gusta la historia aporvechar que el siguiente es el final_**

**_dros al,s garcias por todo hasta ahora_**

**_espero que os guste_**

**_gracias por los reviews y espero tener alguno esta vez_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Antes de que me diese tiempo a reacciona y que Carlisle lo viese Edward se había lanzado contra él. Los dos empezaron a rodar y aunque al principio Edward llevaba ventaja por la sorpresa, Carlisle ganó terreno muy fácilmente. ¿Qué narices hacía Edward? ¿No veía que Carlisle tenía el triple de fuerza y experiencia que él? ¿Qué podía…matarlo…? Solo de pensarlo me recorrió un escalofrío. No podría aguantar que él también muriese…y menos por mi culpa. Justo cuando ese pensamiento me llegó a la cabeza vi como Edward salía volando contra un árbol tal y como lo había echo yo cuando él me golpeó y como Carlisle iba hacía él y lo agarraba por el cuello ahorcándole.

_-te dije que lo hicieses todo más fácil Edward…-_le dijo en un susurro pero que yo escuché-_ahora tú también tendrás que morir…_

_-¡NO!_

Con una velocidad sobrehumana alcancé a Carlisle antes de que pudiese tocar a Edward y lo lancé hacía el sentido contrario. Este se sorprendió pero sonrió al ver que ahora podía atacarme sin nadie por medio. Se lanzó hacía mí esa vez y vi que no podría detenerle.

"A no ser que…"

Cerré los ojos, me concentré y reuní todas mis fuerzas en una sola. Las otras veces era solo venganza, diversión, supervivencia ahora no…ahora quería matarlo para salvar al amor de mi vida. Si yo moría Edward lo haría y no podía permitirlo. Pensé en Edward, en cuando lo conocí, cuando intentó matarme, cuando me raptó, el beso que le di confundiéndolo con Edmon, nuestra lucha final, el beso final, la declaración. Abrí los ojos y con mirada decidida utilicé mi poder de telequinesia contra Carlisle que estaba yendo directo a mí. No se que fue lo que ocurrió; de mis manos salió un rayo de luz cegador que impactó contra el pecho de mi enemigo. Carlisle abrió los ojos con terror.

_-al final el amor siempre tiene que ganar, ¿verdad?-_dijo en un susurro y cayó muerto. Sus cenizas volaron desperdigadas por el aire.

Corrí hasta Edward que seguía tumbado en el suelo inerte.

_-¡Edward! ¡Edward!-_sentí como mi familia volvía a poder moverse y me hacían una especie de corro alrededor; yo estaba de rodillas en el suelo con Edward en mi regazo intentando que despertara pero no abría los ojos.-_Edward por favor no me dejes. Tú también no…_

Comencé a llorar como nunca había hecho. Acababa de descubrir que lo amaba y me lo iban a arrebatar ahora. No podía ser…no…

_-Edward…-_sollozaba en su pecho-_por favor no puedo seguir sin ti…Edward no me dejes…te amo…_

_-yo también te amo-_era un susurró quebrado pero pude oírlo perfectamente

Rápida, levanté la cara y miré su cara; tenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa bailaba en su boca.

_-¡Edward!-_me lancé a sus brazos desesperada y él soltó un gemido de dolor_.-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_

_-ya está, tranquila_-dijo secando mis lágrimas-_todo ha pasado_

Me atrajo a él y me besó; yo me agarré a él con ganas. Pero tuvimos que cortar nuestra muestra de cariño porque alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de nosotros.

-_ejem-_nos separamos y miramos a Bastian que era el que había hecho el sonido_-¿no se supone que es el enemigo? ¿No deberíamos matarlo?_

_-¡NO!_-grité asustada y me abracé a Edward protegiéndolo; ignoré su mueca de dolor esta vez_-¡no vais a tocarle! ¡Ni tú, ni ellos, ni los Vulturi! ¡Si muere será por encima de mi cadáver!_

Edward me separó de él y me miró serio-_eso no lo digas ni en bromas_

_-no era broma. Prefiero morir a que lo hagas tú_

Iba a replicar cuando la pequeña Alice se lanzó en brazos de Edward abrazándolo y dando grititos.

_-¡tengo un nuevo hermanito!-_decía contenta_-¡tengo un nuevo hermanito!_

_-¿pero que?-_Edward se veía confuso-_si yo no he dicho nada_

_-lee el futuro_-le recordé


	18. Chapter 18

**_aupa!_**

**_bueno aqui el último capítulo...me da pena acabarlo pero bueno_**

**_espero que os haya gustado y quiero agradecer a quienes me habeis firmado y alentado a seguir escribiendo._**

**_-_**kathyta90/Fefaah/Koko7180/Yessi/harryyhermione16/nonblondes/3rill Cullen/Belen Cullen/Eleneär/ediyu/Samanta-m/Ginnytuzz A. B.  
/AdaylaCullen/Or Cullen/PedritoOo/Angii-Swaan/Anyer Cullen/belencullenss/motoko simbelmyne/EDWARDKANAME/Luchyrct/Diannita Cullen/

**_espero no ejarme ningun nombre o rpetirlo..._**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS ENSERIO_**

**_PERO ESTE FIC SE LO DEDICO A TAMARA PORQUE DESDE SIEMPRE ME HA DICHO QUE LE GUSTABA PORQUE BELLA NO ERA LA PATOSA DE SIEMPRE_**

**_y con vosotras...el último capi!_**

**_espero que os guste_**

**_muaks!_**

**_Impass*_**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Estaba sentada en el columpio de mi enorme jardín balanceándome para adelante y para atrás suavemente. Me hallaba pensando en mi vida.

Después de toda la pelea y de habernos confesado nuestro amor, Edward me contó la leyenda que Esme le había relatado aquel día. Descubrimos que eso tuvo repercusiones en nosotros. Ahora ambos éramos vampiros pero con sensibilidad humana; teníamos el cuerpo caliente pero éramos inmortales y teníamos la fuerza, velocidad y sentidos de un vampiro. Necesitábamos sangre para sobrevivir pero tanto él como yo seguimos la dieta de Alice y mis hermanos. Todos juntos vivíamos en su mansión; Bastian también.

Me levanté del columpio y empecé a caminar por la verde hierba.

Bastian…mi gran compañero…para nuestra sorpresa se enamoró de Esme y al de un tiempo le pidió que lo convirtiera. Ella aceptó y ahora eran pareja.

Después de haber derrotado a Carlisle todos sus séquitos huyeron pero fueron destruidos por los Vulturi por lo que Esme pudo por fin vivir libre. Ahora, felizmente enamorada de Bastian, es otra de mis hermanas.

Ángela por el contrario decidió viajar por el mundo luchando. Descubrió que ella también tenía el poder de manejar los 4 elementos y además podía cambiar de apariencia durante un breve periodo de tiempo.

Llegué a un arroyo y me agaché a tocar el agua que yo al ser de sangre caliente notaba helada.

Rosalie y Emmett seguían siendo la pareja más apasionada de la casa. Él era como mi hermanito mayor y siempre me defendía de todo, aunque no lo necesitase. Eso si le encantaba hacerme rabiar y a Edward también. Ella se quitó la mascara fría que había mantenido conmigo y ahora éramos grandes amigas.

Llegué al acantilado desde donde podía ver una hermosa puesta de sol. La contemplé embelesada.

Alice y Jasper eran y serían siempre aquella pareja que solo con mirarse transmitían todo su amor (puede también que fuese gracias al poder de él). Ella era mi mejor amiga; esa en la que podía confiar y aquella que me llevaba a rastras de compras a sabiendas que lo odiaba. Jasper seguía vacilándome con las pelas. Entrenábamos juntos por lo que pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos. Era el mejor amigo de Edward. Era gracioso teniendo en cuenta que al principio mi amor era tan celoso y posesivo que vigilaba nuestros entrenamientos por miedo a que Jasper y yo pudiéramos enamorarnos. Como si yo pudiese amar a otro que no fuera él…

Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon la cintura y alguien me dio un beso en el cuello. Giré la cabeza para ver a mi ángel abrazándome.

Edward y yo éramos más felices que nunca. Yo había pedido el traslado a Forks y vivíamos con nuestros hermanos. A mi jefe le sorprendió la historia pero no se opuso pues ahora mi amor trabajaba conmigo; juntos no había vampiro que pudiera contra nosotros. Teníamos el raro poder que nos dio la leyenda.

Si dos días antes de llegar a Forks alguien me hubiera dicho que acabaría así, me hubiera reído a su cara. Y ahora…miradme…estaba completamente enamorada de Edward y él de mí. No podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro. No podíamos separarnos mucho porque rápido sentíamos la necesidad de estar juntos. Éramos imprescindibles en nuestras vidas respectivamente. No sabía como había podido vivir sin él antes.

Y pensar que nuestra misión era matarnos mutuamente…

_-¿Qué haces aquí sola?-_me preguntó al oído con su siempre aterciopelada voz

_-solo…pienso…_

_-¿en que?_

_-en nosotros, en nuestra vida, en nuestros pasado, presente y futuro._

_-¿y que ves?_-volvió a besar mi cuello

Yo me di la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

_-tú eres mi pasado, presente y futuro. Siempre te querré. Tú eres mi vida. Eres mi todo_.-le dije decidida mirando sus dorados ojos.

Edward me estrechó más aún en sus brazos y me juntó a él.

_-tú eres la razón de mi existir. Eres la que me ha hecho ser como soy. Sin ti sería un cruel y sanguinario asesino. Soy así por ti y para ti. Te amo más que a nada._

Agachó su cara y atrapó mis labios con los suyo en un beso lleno de amor y ternura. Nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos aún.

_-siempre estaremos juntos_

_-por toda la eternidad_

Nos besamos y nos volvimos a sumergir en nuestro mundo rodeado por nuestra burbuja de amor. Un amor que ni la muerte podría destruir.


End file.
